Teasing Natasha
by ShadowBeats22107
Summary: alyssa474's request; Smut... Clint teasing Natasha... Expect A LOT of smut... DO NOT read if you are under 17... You've been warned... Set during 'Iron Man 2' after one of my other story, 'Talk Dirty To Me,' in my 'Let Me Love You' verse.
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic:****Teasing Natasha Ch. 1, Avengers.  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.  
****Disclaimer:****I don't own Avengers. And apologies to anyone for any OCCs you may find in this.  
****Word Count: ****3,530.****  
Rated: ****M or NC/17.****  
Summary: ****I got a request back at the start of August (alyssa474 I hope this is what you wanted) to do this so I finally got it finished :) And it is exactly what it says on the tin; Clint teasing Natasha... Expect A LOT of smut... DO NOT read if you are under 17... You've been warned... Set during '**_**Iron Man 2**_**' after one of my other story, '**_**Talk Dirty To Me,**_**' in my '**_**Let Me Love You**_**' verse.**

_**Monday Morning...**_

Natasha sighed softly as she felt her partner step into the shower behind her, the archer placing his hands on her hips as he stood directly behind her, moving his lips to the back of her neck. The red head smirked as she felt Clint wrap his arms around her waist as he moved his lips to her left ear.

"I won our bet," Clint whispered into his partner's ear, grinning smugly when Natasha gasped slightly as he ran his left hand over her stomach.

"Well unlike my certain moron partner, I actually have to work today," Natasha replied as she turned in the archer's arms, wrapping her own around his neck and resting her head in the crook of Clint's neck. "_Stupid alien destroyers_," the red head mumbled in her mother tongue as she closed her eyes and rested against her partner, wishing she didn't have to pretend she was Stark's PA or that she was slightly attracted to said Billionaire.

"Aw poor baby," Clint teased as he pressed a soft kiss to the crown of Natasha's head, smiling when she huffed a sigh at him. "At least you have concrete proof that you're taken," the archer added, making Natasha raise her head to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Natasha asked, unsure of what her partner was on about.

"I can visit you as your _boyfriend_ as I don't have to go back to New Mexico - because of that Norse God and his hammer - and make Stark see that you're taken," Clint stated, grinning at the red head when she smirked in reply.

"Getting possessive Barton," Natasha teased as she pecked his lips softly; she liked his idea. A lot.

Suddenly, Clint walked Natasha backwards until her back hit the wall, claiming her lips hungrily as he brought his hands to the curve of her ass and lifted her up, allowing the red head to wrap her legs around his waist. "I'm allowed to be possessive... Whose name were you singing for when I made you cum with my mouth... my hands... my fingers... and my cock... how many times for the past four days? And how many years?" the archer whispered into his lover's mouth, grinning when she moaned loudly into the kiss.

"Yours," Natasha mumbled into the kiss as she brought her hands to Clint's wet hair, returning his passionate kiss, both assassins battling for dominance of their heated make out session. "Clint... Don't tease," the ex-Russian mumbled into the kiss as she felt the archer's hard member against her core.

"You lost the bet Nat," Clint replied as he broke the kiss, grinning at the red head cheekily. "I decide what we do for the next week," he added as he turned off the shower and carried Natasha into the bedroom, grabbing a towel on the way.

"And what does that entail?" Natasha asked as Clint laid her down on the bed, the red head biting her bottom lip as she noticed the mischievous glint in the archer's stormy grey eyes.

"You are not allowed to cum unless I give you permission... You have to do everything I tell you to do," Clint whispered as he climbed on top of Natasha, smirking when she narrowed her eyes at him playfully. "And you have to be kept on edge while you're working," the archer added as he tied the ex-Russian's arms to the head board with the towel, grinning when his partner groaned in protest at being restrained. When the archer was sure that Natasha was secured to the bed, Clint climbed back off the bed and walked over to the bags he had brought with him. He dragged one of them (_the archer very thankful that he had brought it with him afterwards_) over to the bed, smirking cheekily when Natasha slightly paled at his actions.

"Please tell me you don't have what I think you have in there?" Natasha whispered, raising an eyebrow at the archer as he climbed back on top of her.

"I won... My rules for the week," Clint replied as he opened the bag and took out two vibrators.

"I can't believe that I let you buy those toys," Natasha muttered, closing her eyes and groaning as she remembered the day her partner asked if he could buy said equipment.

"I'm glad you did," Clint whispered as he caught her lips slowly, grinning as Natasha moaned into the kiss.

The archer broke the kiss when the necessity for breathing became too high. Clint brought his lips to the side of Natasha's neck, sucking and nipping on her usually pale skin, leaving marks that she would definitely need to hide with her hair.

Natasha moaned and practically groaned Clint's name as he work his lips down her body, his hands palmong her breasts, his archery roughened fingers expertly pulling on her nipples to the point of pleasure pain, the archer having left the two vibrators beside Natasha's left hand side.

"Of course you are," Natasha mumbled as she regained some coherent thought, making Clint smirk against her skin.

Clint grabbed one of the vibrators and turned it on as he wrapped his lips around her right nipple, sucking and nipping on the pert areola, grinning smugly when Natasha moaned his name loudly in response, arching her body up towards his touch. "Relax Nat," the archer ordered as he brought the vibrator to the red head's entrance, running along her slit teasingly.

Natasha tossed her head back as Clint pushed the instrument inside her, making the red head cry out in pleasure at the sensation of the vibrator inside her cunt. The ex-Russian panted and gasped as her partner switched his lips to her left nipple, paying the same attention to it as he had with its twin.

Clint grinned as he pulled away and stared down at Natasha, watching the red head as her chest heaved as she tried to control her body. "What's wrong?" the ex-Russian whispered when she opened her eyes and looked up at her partner, finding the archer watching her carefully.

"Nothing," Clint replied with a grin as he leaned down and pressed his lips to Natasha's as he grabbed the other vibrator.

"You're planning something," Natasha mumbled against Clint's lips before the archer slowly pulled away and scooted down the bed so he was face to face with her entrance.

"I'm always planning something Nat," Clint replied as he pressed soft kisses to the insides of Natasha's thighs, rubbing the four day old stubble against the ex-Russian's sensitive skin. The archer placed strategic kisses and nips before slowly wrapping his lips around her clit, smirking when Natasha cried out his name in reply.

Clint brought his left hand to the curve of Natasha's ass, his boyishly smug smirk growing when Natasha's hips bucked upwards towards him in reply to his actions. The archer slowly, almost teasingly, ran two of his fingers along the outside of her ass before slowly sliding one of them inside, Clint having long since learned how willing Natasha was to try out new things with him.

"Clint," Natasha gasped, arching her body upwards at the sensation. The ex-Russian moaned loudly as Clint eased his middle finger inside her ass, spreading her open so she would be open enough to take the second vibrator.

"Nat, relax... You know I would never hurt you," Clint whispered as he slowly added another digit inside her, pulling away from her bundle of nerves so he could look at her face as he pushed his two fingers inside her back entrance, slowly moving them to get the red head used to the sensation.

Natasha nodded and bit her bottom lip, focusing on the feeling of Clint nipping and sucking on her skin. Soon enough, the ex-Russian was so relaxed and attuned to everything that she even began to move her hips in time with Clint's fingers.

Slowly, Clint pulled his digits out of Natasha's ass and slowly replacing them with the second vibrator, grinning when Natasha gasped his name loudly in reply. The archer eased the vibrator into his partner as far as it would go, his grin groaning as the ex-Russian arched her body upwards towards him.

"Does that feel good Nat?" Clint asked as he nipped playfully on the crook of her left thigh.

"Yes," Natasha moaned, tossing her head backwards as he started to nip and suck his way back up her body, marking her skin with multiple love bites.

"Good... Because you're not allowed to cum until you get back from work tonight," Clint stated as he suddenly pulled away from the red head and climbed off of the bed, undoing her restraints.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Natasha exclaimed, her eyes widening in surprise at the archer's statement.

"Nope," Clint replied, popping the '_p_' as he picked up the remote for the vibrators, making Natasha narrow her eyes at him. "But I will be keeping you on edge all day... So when I finally let you cum tonight it will be so intense you'll pass out," Clint whispered as he claimed her lips softly as he helped her off the bed and over to her wardrobe.

"What about you?" Natasha asked as she sat up and let the archer help her get dressed, her partner easily doing up the zipper of her black dress.

"I'm an archer Nat... How do you think I dealt with dreaming of you every night when we were separated for two months?" Clint whispered as he pressed a soft kiss to the back of Natasha's left ear, smirking when she moaned at the contact. Of all times to leave her high and dry, Clint had to pick it when she had two vibrators inside her.

"Your hands were kept busy for the past two months," Natasha whispered as she turned around and pecked Clint's lips softly. "I'll see you later," she added before grabbing her purse and keys and strutting out of the apartment, swaying her hips in such a way that had Clint groaning loudly.

"Seductress," the archer muttered under his breath, smirking smugly when he seen Natasha cast one more look at him before closing the door behind her.

_*** * * A Few Hours Later * * *  
Stark Industries, Malibu...**_

Natasha groaned under her breath as she felt Clint turn on the vibrators again. A higher setting than the last time. This wasn't going to be good. "Ms Potts; May I be excused?" the ex-Russian asked, going slightly pale with effort not to moan at the sensations of the vibrators inside her.

Pepper frowned in concern as she noticed Natasha's pale face. "Of course Ms Rushman," the CEO responded. Natasha nodded her thanks before leaving the office, heading for her own so she could use her personal bathroom.

The red head took out her mobile and dialled her partner's number, the tone ring twice before the archer answer. "Hey Nat... how are you feeling?" Clint asked, smirking when he heard the ex-Russian growl in response.

"Barton, turn off these fucking vibrators immediately," Natasha ordered, making Clint chuckle in response.

"What... You want me to turn them to their highest level?" Clint replied as he did as he teased, using the remote to turn both vibrators to their highest levels, making Natasha gasp his name in a high pitched tone that was like her normal husky one.

"Clint... Stop," Natasha moaned, biting her bottom lip in pleasure as the vibrators felt like they were moving further inside her.

"Ms Rushman, Ms Potts has requested your presence at the front desk immediately," JARVIS suddenly stated, interrupting the ex-Russian's talk with her partner, making Natasha bite back a groan in reply. "Clint, I've got to go, I'll chat you later," the red head stated as she stood up, fixed her dress before leaving the office and heading for the elevator.

"I'll see ya later Babe," Clint replied, making Natasha smile as she heard the smirk in his voice. '_Okay, he has planned something,_' the red head thought to herself as she felt her partner finally turn off the vibrators again.

When Natasha arrived at the front desk, her jaw dropped as she found Clint chatting to Pepper, the archer dressed in dark combat clothing.

"Natalie," Pepper greeted her fellow red head, smiling at the ex-Russian warmly. "You never told me that your boyfriend was a Lieutenant in the army or that he was staying with you before he was being shipped to New York next Monday," the CEO stated, making Natasha smile slightly in reply.

"I didn't know until Saturday and it totally skipped my mind this morning," Natasha lied, smiling as she walked over to Clint who pulled her into a hug. "Which also reminds me, why didn't you tell me this morning that you were gonna visit me?" the red head asked as she pulled away from her partner, raising an eyebrow at the archer who only smiled his boyish grin in reply.

"I wanted to surprise you by taking you out for lunch," Clint replied, stealing a chaste kiss from the red head. "Are you okay?" the archer asked as he noticed the pale look on his lover's face.

Natasha nodded and smirked but was having a private conversation with her partner with her eyes as she turned to Pepper. "Well, Ms now you've officially meant Joseph," the ex-Russian stated with a smile before the elevator doors opened to reveal no other than Mr Anthony Stark.

"Pepper. Ms Rushman," Tony greeted, the Billionaire eying Clint's arm that was wrapped protectively around Natasha's waist. "And you are?" the Genius asked Clint, raising an eyebrow at the archer.

"Lieutenant Joseph Francis Barton," Clint replied as he offered Tony his right hand. The Billionaire took it but was regretting it when Clint clenched his hand hard.

"My boyfriend," Natasha added as she interlaced her right hand with Clint's left, playing the part of a loving girlfriend who wanted to spend time with her soldier boyfriend.

"I was going to bring her out for lunch... If that's okay with you Ms Potts?" Clint asked, turning to Pepper who smiled in reply.

"Of course you can Joseph... But Natalie make sure that you don't take too long to come back," Pepper replied before dragging Tony to a meeting they were to have with Coulson.

Natasha nodded and had the courtesy to blush at Pepper's doubled meaning instruction. The ex-Russian walked towards the elevator, dragging Clint with her. "I have to get my purse and car keys," the red head stated, loud enough for Tony and Pepper to hear her clearly.

"I never knew she had a boyfriend," Tony stated, turning towards his crush.

"If you had talked to her instead of ogling her the whole time maybe you would've known..." Pepper replied, rolling her eyes at the Billionaire before turning on her heel and heading for her office.

Tony sighed and threw his head back slightly, wishing that it was easier for him to tell Pepper the truth: about his feelings and what was happening to him with his arc reactor.

_*** * * With Natasha and Clint * * ***_

"Is it just me or does Stark have feelings for Pepper?" Clint asked as he and Natasha entered the ex-Russian's 'office', both agents dropping their (kinda half real half cover) façades.

"It is so fucking obvious... But Pepper is the only woman has actually ever truly trusted... He doesn't want to get hurt or hurt Pepper... he doesn't want to risk losing her in any way," Natasha replied as she walked over to the desk and picked up her purse and started looking for her keys.

Clint smirked to himself as he walked over to Natasha, standing behind the red head and pulling her to him, wrapping his arms around her red head's waist. The archer had a similar dilemma to Stark; Clint has the same feelings for Natasha as what Tony has for Pepper. Why were red haired women so complicated to men? Clint thought to himself as he pressed his lips to the back of his partner's ear.

"How are you feeling Nat?" Clint whispered into the red head's ear, grinning when Natasha shivered slightly at their close contact.

"Like you purposely came to 'visit' me so you could watch my reaction as you torture me," Natasha replied as Clint caught her hands and pulled the upwards so her arms locked against her chest.

"That is a very tempting offer Ms Rushman," Clint whispered, using his partner's cover name as he walked them over to her desk, pushing Natasha against it before turning her around so they were face to face. "And I'm gonna have to take you up on it," he added with a smug grin, making Natasha glare at him half heartedly.

"Clint, don't you fucking dare..." Natasha started before moaning loudly as Clint turned on the vibrators, the ex-Russian leaning forward and resting her head against Clint's chest, closing her eyes in pleasure.

"You lost our bet Nat... You didn't think that I could stay for the rest of the week even though you wanted me to stay," Clint whispered as he lifted Natasha's face so he could claim her lips hungrily. "But I can... And I am," the archer whispered into the red head's mouth as his tongue battled with Natasha's for dominance.

Natasha could only moan into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around her partner's neck, pulling him closer as she hopped up onto the desk with Clint's help and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Tease," Natasha mumbled against her lover's lips, moaning when Clint grinded their hips against each other.

"You know you love it," Clint whispered as he broke the kiss and rested his head in the crook of Natasha's neck, breathing deeply as he tried to control his lustful need to take Natasha right there and then. "Come on... We should go get something to eat before you have to get back to work," the archer whispered as he untangled himself from Natasha.

Natasha nodded and stood up from the desk, taking a deep breath grabbing her purse and car keys, taking Clint's hand in her own and leading the archer out of the office so they could go for their lunch date. "Tease," Natasha whispered in her mother tongue, making Clint grin smugly in return.

"You know you love it," Clint replied, repeating his words from a few minutes earlier as he wrapped his left arm around Natasha's waist, holding him close to her as they got into the elevator.

"Maybe," Natasha replied with a smirk, grinning when the doors opened to reveal Tony who stopped when he found the two '_cuddling_' in the elevator. "Mr Stark," the ex-Russian greeted as the Billionaire stepped into the elevator beside them.

"Ms Rushman... Mr.. Lieutenant Barton," Tony replied, eyeing Clint suspiciously. "Tell me, how did the two of you meet?" the Genius inquired, making Natasha and Clint smirk in reply; they had their back up story down to a '_T_'.

"We went to school together... We started dating in our Senior Year in High School," Clint replied as he tightened his arm around his '_girlfriend's_' waist, pulling her closer to his body.

"Our Dads are very good friends and served in the Army together," Natasha continued, making Clint smirk at the statement; their '_adopted fathers_' as they had so affectionately dubbed them really did serve together just not in the army (_Phil was Clint's adopted dad while Fury was Natasha's adopted father_). "So I guess it was bound to happen at some time," she added, resting her head on Clint's shoulder, playing the perfect part of a loving girlfriend who had finally got time to be with her boyfriend who had just returned from being on tour.

"So what...? It was destiny?" Tony teased, smirking at her young '_couple_' knowingly.

"Something like that Mr Stark," Clint replied as he pressed a soft kiss to the crown of Natasha's head. "Best decision of my life," the archer added making Natasha raise her head to look at him with a soft smile, the red head knowing exactly what the archer meant.

At that moment, the doors opened to the staff garage, allowing Natasha and Clint to leave the elevator before Tony started asking other questions that would challenge their cover story.

"So where to Barton?" Natasha asked as they walked to her car, the red head grinning when Clint playfully tickled her, the two easily falling into the role of a love struck couple.

"It's a surprise Nat..." Clint replied as he stole the car keys from her and opened the passenger seat for her. "Just sit back and enjoy," he added with a smirk.

Natasha rolled her eyes but did as she was told... Something told her that she was going to enjoy Clint's surprise... And when she finally finished her '_shift_' tonight.

And the ex-Russian was very _very _right with her gut instinct... If you guys get the picture I'm trying to paint (_not literally_)...

**Until next time, I hope this was a good enough teaser ;) Let me know what you thought of the first part :)**

**And thank you to **_**Precious93**_** who helped me with this and all of her help :) I don't know what I'd do without you Hun :) So everyone go check out her work please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fanfic:****Teasing Natasha Ch. 2, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Disclaimer:****I don't own Avengers. And apologies to anyone for any OCCs you may find in this.****  
****Word Count:****7,320.  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.****  
****Summary:****I got a request back at the start of August (**_**alyssa474 I hope this is what you wanted**_**) to do this so I finally got it finished :) And it is exactly what it says on the tin; Clint teasing Natasha... Expect A LOT of smut... DO NOT read if you are under 17... You've been warned... Set during 'Iron Man 2' after one of my other story, '**_**Talk Dirty To Me**_**,' in my '**_**Let Me Love**__**You**_**' verse.****  
****Author's Note:****First off, I'm sorry I didn't update this sooner but as I mentioned in my other stories, '**_**One Step at a **_**Time' and '**_**This Is Not Just An Office Fling**_**', I've been sick all week, back at school and just haven't found time to write everything (I'm writing too many stories at the same time but I don't really mind that part). I want to say a big thanks to everyone following this story (or favourited) and the following readers for their reviews for the last chapter and their amazing support. I'm so happy for all the support, thank you guys, I really do love you all so much it hurts:**

_avengingwolves (I'm glad you loved the first part :) And the last sentence :) Of course he does... After he almost dies :/ How come it took him almost dying to ask her out? I'm sorry I took so long to update, hope this makes up for it :)_

_holl517 (Thank you, you made my day with that review :)_

_Precious93 (Thank you Hun, I'm glad you loved it :) As for thanking you for all the help and support, you deserve it Hun :)_

_hybridbpv (I hope that my PM answers your review :) I updated as soon as possible :)_

_sv4me (Me? Cruel? Nope, just thought it would be funny to write :) I hope this makes up for the late update :)_

_Eric (I swear to God, you can be so troublesome when you make reviews like that... regardless If I love you or not... Please don't make a double meaning out of this chapter or you will be in trouble :P_

Natasha moaned loudly as Clint turned both vibrators to maximum as he drove them to a nearby park away from most life signs. "Clint," the ex-Russian gasped loudly, high pitched as her partner reached over under the skirt of her dress and rubbed her clit teasingly.

"What's wrong Nat?" Clint teased as he continued to rub her clit while keeping the vibrators on max.

Natasha reached down and caught Clint's wrist, trying to stop his taunting. "Clint... please," the red head begged, trying to persuade her partner to give her her release.

"Why?" Clint asked as he parked the car and switched off the engine. "Why should I let you have a release?" he teased as he slipped his right hand over and caught the end of the vibrator inside Natasha's cunt, slowly pulling the instrument out slightly before pushing her back in, making his lover cry out in pleasure at the sensation, throwing her head back against the seat.

"Clint... please..." Natasha moaned, her chest heaving as Clint moved the vibrator inside her, imitating what he himself had been doing to her the night previous.

"Tell me what you want," Clint ordered as he leaned over and nipped on her neck playfully, making Natasha moan in reply. "Tell me, _in graphic detail_, what you want me to do," he ordered as he moved his lips to her ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth like he knew she loved it.

"I want you to let me cum... I want to cum for you..." Natasha whispered as she loosened her grip on Clint's left wrist, allowing him to use whatever he thought was necessary to send her over the edge.

"Climb into my lap," Clint ordered as he withdrew his hands and pushed back his seat to allow room for his lover. Natasha quickly undid her seatbelt while he undid his and did as her partner ordered, climbing into his lap with ease, her knees on either side of his hips. Natasha leaned forward and rested her forehead against Clint's, watching her grey eyed partner like a hawk as she waited for him to make his move. "Moan my name," the archer suddenly stated as he opened his eyes, locking them with Natasha's lust filled green ones.

"Why?" Natasha whispered, genuine confusion clearly written over her face. The red head slowly brought her hands to rest on the archer's shoulders, watching him carefully as he found the right words to explain to her what he wanted.

"I want to hear you moan my name because it shows me that you know I will never hurt you or take advantage of you like those bastards in the Red Room... regardless if two of them were brainwashed or not," Clint replied honestly, making Natasha smile in realisation.

"I know you would never hurt me Clint," Natasha whispered before bringing her lips to her partner's left ear, knowing exactly how sensitive they were with his twenty percent hearing. "Clint... please... let me... I need to cum for you," the ex-Russian purred as she seductively ran her tongue along the shell of his ear before sucking the lobe into her mouth and nibbling on it playfully.

Clint groaned Natasha's name loudly in response, the archer moaning when his partner grinded against the very large tent in his pants.

"Is that your bow or are you just that happy to see me Lieutenant Barton?" Natasha purred as Clint bucked his hips upwards, groaning loudly when his erection brushed against Natasha covered wet pussy.

"I need to be inside you Nat," Clint informed his partner as he brought both hands to Natasha's cunt and pulled her panties aside, slowly removing the vibrator in her pussy as he used her left hand to pull down his own pants and boxers, grunting when his diamond hard cock was finally freed from its confinements.

Natasha moaned as she watched her partner like her juices off the vibrator while he positioned his cock at her entrance, both assassins moaning in mutual pleasure as the red head slowly sunk down on Clint's cock, taking him to the hilt.

"Clint... Fuck... you feel so good... You're so fucking long... And thick," Natasha moaned as she rested her head in the crook of Clint's neck, her face buried against the archer's skin.

Clint panted heavily as they waited for Natasha's pussy to stretch to accommodate his cock, the archer strategically placing the free vibrator into her dress, in-between her tits, smirking when his partner moaned her approval.

"Tell me what you want me to do Nat," Clint ordered as he wrapped his right arm around Natasha's waist while he brought his left hand to the curve of her ass, under her black dress, grabbing the end of the vibrator and pulling it out slowly before pushing it back in, making Natasha moan his name loudly against his skin at the sensation.

"I..." Natasha started before gasping as Clint sped up the speed of the vibrator in and out of her pussy. The red head moved her hands so they were gripping the archer's hair firmly. "I want to cum for you Clinton... I need to cum around your big fat cock," the ex-Russian purred seductively, making the archer groan loudly in reply.

Clint sped up the movement of his left hand as he began to thrust upwards, meeting Natasha's hips as she began to rock her pelvis against his, both groaning and grunting in pleasure at the sensation.

"What do you want me to do to make you cum?" Clint replied as he continued the movements of his hand and hips. "How do you want me to send you over the edge as you ride my cock?" he teased, making his lover throw her head back and moan his name sinfully.

"I want you to keep fucking my ass with that vibrator... I want you to tell me about all the naughty little things you want to do to me - everything that you've ever wanted to do to me - as you fuck two of my holes... I want... I need to know what you want to do to me when I get home so I can behave myself for you," the red head whispered as she moved her lips to his rapid pulse point, sucking and nipping on the skin playfully.

"Mmmm... where to start with my plans for you tonight," Clint teased as he brought his right hand between them, pinching and rubbing the red head's bundle of nerves the way he knew drove Natasha crazy. The ex-Russian moaned and gasped his name loudly as her walls tightened around his cock in response to his actions. "When you get home from _work_, I'm gonna tie you to the bed Nat... And I'm gonna tease you until you are begging me to fuck you into the mattress... Until all you can do is beg me for your release," the archer whispered as he moved his lips over her neck, grinning smugly when she moaned his name loudly and grinded her hips harder against him.

"And do you know how I'm going to do that..." Clint continued as Natasha moaned loudly, rocking her hips harder against Clint's, looking for, searching for her release. "I'm going to drag my lips all over your body while the two vibrators move inside you... I'm gonna use my lips, my tongue and my fingers to drive you to the edge before leaving you hanging... And then you'll have to beg me to let you cum..." he whispered before suddenly the red head's phone rang.

Natasha groaned before grabbing the phone, putting on _Natalie_'s cheerful voice. "Natalie Rushman, how may I help you?" the red head asked as Clint took the time to slowly pull out of her, making the ex-Russian bite her bottom lip to prevent a moan as she listened to Pepper on the other side of the phone line. "Yes Ms Potts... I'll pick up the files after I've dropped Joseph back at my apartment," the spy replied, biting back a moan as Clint took the vibrator from between her breasts and pushing it back inside her cunt. "Yes Ms Potts... I'll see you when I get back," Natasha stated before quickly turned her phone on silent.

"We better get back," Clint stated as he closed his eyes and rested his head in the crook of Natasha's neck as he stopped all of his ministrations on her, making the red head growl in protest.

"You can't seriously be willing to leave me on a high after what you've been doing to me all day?" Natasha asked as she pulled backwards so she could look the archer in the eye with a raised eyebrow.

"Sweetheart, it just makes sure that when I finally let you have your release tonight it'll be amazing for you..." Clint whispered as he leaned forward and sucked on her neck, making Natasha gasp his name in response.

"Clint... pet names..." Natasha growled even though she secretly loved the way the archer used the endearing terms to try to relax her.

"Sorry..." Clint whispered as he pressed his lips to Natasha's forehead, waiting for the red head to get control over her body. "I just want you to feel good... You've been very stressed during your mission and I just want you to have some time to yourself..." the archer whispered as the spy slowly moved her head to rest in the crook of his neck as she kept her arms around his neck.

Natasha smiled and pressed her lips to Clint's neck in a silent thank you before slowly pulling away. "We should get going... I have to collect paperwork for Pepper," the red head sighed, biting her bottom lip thoughtfully as she noticed the watchful and thinking look in her partner's eyes. '_What is he thinking_?' the ex-Russian thought to herself. "What is it Clint?" she whispered as the archer ran his fingers along her spine tenderly, making her shiver slightly at the touch.

"Mmm... Just thinking of what else I'm gonna do to you tonight..." Clint confessed before Natasha suddenly reached down between them and grabbed his hard cock, stroking him firmly. "Nat..." the archer grunted as the red head slowly climbed back into the passenger seat, grinning as she continued to pump his hard erection at a leisurely pace.

"Turn around is fair play Barton," Natasha replied with a smirk before she leaned down and blew on the head of his cock teasingly, grinning smugly when he cried out her name in pleasure. The red head waited until the archer relaxed before wrapping her lips around the head of his cock, grinning when he gasped and sliding her mouth along his length, swirling her tongue around the long thick cock.

"Natasha..." Clint growled as he tried to prevent himself from bucking up into his lover's mouth. The archer felt the red head's smug smirk grow as he panted her name like a mantra as Natasha bobbed her mouth over his dick, using her tongue to run around him, earning the ex-Russian a loud, sinful groan from Clint.

Natasha smirked as she took as much of Clint's cock as possible into her mouth, her smug smirk growing when Clint brought his left hand to her face , caressing it affectionately as she continued to take him in her mouth, hollowing her cheeks as she pleasured him.

Clint threw his head back as he grunted Natasha's name as he felt the familiar tightening of his balls against his body, the archer panting her name as she brought her left hand to his balls, massaging and tugging on them in the way that the red head knew he loved.

Suddenly, Clint shouted Natasha's name as he came hard, his seed shooting down her throat. The red head grinned as she waited for her partner to stopping cumming, making sure she got every drop of his pleasure before sitting back up and making sure he watched her swallow his cum.

"Fuck... Nat..." Clint groaned as he watched Natasha reach into the glove compartment and grabbed some fast food tissues before handing them to him.

"Hmmm... Clint, I think that your taste gets better each time," Natasha teased as she reached over and cupped his cheek, pulling him into a wet, passionate kiss.

Clint groaned into the kiss as he tasted himself on Natasha's lips and brought his left hand up to the red head's hair, pulling her closer as their lips battled for dominance of the kiss.

"What brought that on?" Clint whispered breathlessly when they finally pulled away, the two resting their foreheads against each other.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Natasha replied with a teasing smirk as she watched her partner clean himself up. The red head pecked his lips before leaning back in her seat. "We really need to get going now... Unlike some of us, I still have a mission to complete," she added as Clint finished tucking himself away.

Clint smirked at the red head as he replied, "I can't wait till you get home so I can drive you over the edge."

Natasha returned the archer's smirk as she leaned back in her seat and let him drive them back to her apartment so she could drop him off. Before she found out the shitty information in less than two hours later... Info she would've liked to see less of...

*** * * Five Hours Later * * ***

"Hey..." Clint greeted with a smile before his grin dropped when he noticed Natasha's tense bearing. "Nat?" the archer whispered as he watched his flame haired partner toss her purse and car keys on the kitchen counter before walking over to him and suddenly claimed his lips desperately, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Clint wrapped his arms around Natasha's waist and met her lips with equal passion before suddenly bringing his hands to her face and cupping her cheeks and breaking the kiss.

Natasha mewled in protest and tried to reclaim Clint's lips and although the archer was in physical agreement with the red head, something was wrong and he had to make sure that she was okay.

"Nat... stop... The last time you were like this was Bangkok," Clint whispered as he rested his forehead against Natasha's, watching her body language carefully as he walked them into the sitting room and sitting down on the couch, pulling Natasha down on top of him, the red head easily straddling his lap, her knees on either side of his hips. "What's wrong Nat?"

"Ivan Vanko... Is after Tony Stark... And Stark is going to the Monaco GP" Natasha confessed as she rested her head against Clint's chest, sighing as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to his chest.

"Nat... You don't have to do this mission... Fury will understand," Clint whispered as he brought his left hand to her chin and lifted her face up gently so he could look her in the eye. "You don't have to risk yourself - mentally and physically - for anyone... And definitely not for S.H.I.E.L.D.'s sake," the archer whispered as he caressed her face tenderly.

"I would for you," Natasha whispered, making Clint smile slightly before leaning forward and resting his forehead against hers.

"And you know I would do the same for you Nat... But Vanko... I know what he almost did to you, Nat... I don't want you to be put in that position again..." Clint whispered as Natasha slowly closed her eyes.

"I need to do this Clint... Taking out old Red Room agents... It cleans my ledger," Natasha whispered in reply as she slowly reopened her eyes, watching Clint carefully.

"What do you want me to do?" Clint whispered as Natasha stood up with her small hands in his much bigger ones.

"I want you to do what you planned to do to me," Natasha replied as Clint stood up and allowed her to lead him to the bedroom. "But I want you to... I want you to tie all my limbs down... So there's no way I can get out," she added, making Clint pause in surprise.

"Nat, I don't want to force y-" Clint started before Natasha cut him off with her lips.

"You're not forcing me to do anything Clint... I want you to do this... I trust you... I need you to do this," Natasha whispered as she slowly pulled away from his lips; it still surprised her that she was so familiar with everything that was Clint, making it practically impossible for her to think (or work) properly without him there. Her partner. Her constant. Her rock. The man who gave her back the life she thought that the Red Room had taken from her.

Clint smiled slightly and slowly nodded before suddenly lifting Natasha up, allowing her to wrap her legs around the archer's waist. The archer caught his partner's lips with hunger as he walked them into the bedroom. Their lips met hungrily yet slowly Clint slowly laid her down on the bed, smirking into the kiss as she moaned into the kiss. He slowly climbed on top of the red head, their lips never parting as the archer pushed her to the mattress.

"The minute you feel uncomfortable tell me Nat," Clint whispered as he broke the kiss when the need to breathe became too much, the two panting heavily as the archer rested his forehead against the spy's.

Natasha smiled softly and nodded slightly as she strained her head slightly so she could brush her lips over his tenderly. "I know Clint... I trust you..." the ex-Russian whispered against his lips softly.

Clint smiled softly before slowly bringing his hands under the red head's back, searching for and easily finding the zipper and sliding down Natasha's back as he moved his lips over her pulse point, nipping playfully on the skin of her neck. Once the zipper was fully down, the archer helped the ex-Russian spy shimmy out of the dress before his hands went straight to her hips as he grinded his own against hers, making her moan loudly in pleasure.

"Clint... too much clothes..." Natasha whined as she brought her hands to grip at his hair but her partner caught her wrists with ease, grinning when she groaned in protest as he pressed her hands down against the pillow.

"Ms Romanova, you will address me as Master or Sir... Is that clear?" Clint growled in Russian, smirking as he watched Natasha's eyes widen with undeniable lust and desire.

"_Yes Master_," Natasha purred in her native tongue, lacing words with her natural accent, knowing exactly how Clint loved it when she spoke to him like that.

Clint growled possessively at Natasha's response, closing his eyes as he rested his head in the crook of the red head's neck before sucking and biting on the spy's weak spot. Slowly he moved his lips along her neck and jawline before reaching under the pillow and grabbing two handcuffs while Natasha was distracted by his lips.

Suddenly the red head heard two clicks as her partner restrained her to the headboard. The archer smirked when Natasha groaned slightly but relaxed her body under his. Clint pressed soft kisses along her skin until he reached her black push up lace bra, easily undoing it and flinging it carelessly over his shoulder. He slowly ran his tongue over her nipples teasingly, grinning when she moaned her approval at his actions. The ex-Russian moaned as her lover ran her fingers teasingly over her still covered pussy as she spread her legs for him.

"Fuck Nat... You're so wet... Your pussy is practically dripping for me to touch you," Clint whispered teasingly, as he lower his head and sucked the red head's let nipple into his mouth while his free hand massaged its twin with the expertise he had learned from being her partner in the field - and when they took their friendship/ partnership to the sheets - for so long.

"I can't wait for you to touch me Master... I can't wait to feel all your expertise on my body," Natasha moaned tossing her head back Clint worked her left nipple in his mouth before switching to her right and repeating the process.

Clint smirked and kissed his way down her body, making sure he red head was watching him when he tauntingly ran his tongue along her covered slit, swirling his tongue teasingly around her clit in the process, making the red head buck her hips up at his face in response.

"Master... Touch me... The vibrators aren't the same as your cock... or your fingers... or tongue... I want to feel _you_ on my body... On and in my cunt..." Natasha moaned before Clint caught her ankles and lifted her legs up so they were near her hands.

"Don't move Ms Romanova... I have to get other restraints for those sexy and deadly legs off yours," Clint ordered as he climbed off the bed, noting with a smug smirk when Natasha groaned slightly at him leaving her on the bed. The archer walked over to his bag and took out two bandanas before walking back over to the bed.

"Master, aren't you going to get rid of your sweat pants and boxers?" the red head asked as Clint climbed back onto the bed. The archer smirked at her in reply and quickly removed his mentioned clothing before using the two bandanas to tie Natasha's ankles to the posts of the headboard. Once she was secured to the headboard, the archer took the vibrators' remote out of his sweatpants and turned both onto their highest level, smirking when Natasha squealed his name and bucked her hips at the sudden sensation.

"I can't wait to fuck you into this mattress, Romanoff..." Clint growled as he leaned back slightly, stroking himself as he watched the red head squirm in her restraints. "You don't know how sexy and beautiful you look tied up like that," the archer rumbled before reaching forward and ripping the juice soaked thong off her cunt, making Natasha growl at the fact that he had ripped yet another pair of her panties. "Fuck... Nat... I can smell your pussy," he whispered as he used his left hand to stroke her pussy lips teasingly.

"I'm so wet for you Master... I want you in me... I want to cum for you and your cock and fingers... and your tongue..." Natasha moaned, thrusting her hips upwards, trying to get Clint to touch her the way she wanted him to.

"Say it... Say that you're my horny little bitch... Beg Nat... Beg. My... Horny... Little... Bitch," the archer ordered possessively as he removed the vibrator from her pussy and finger fucked her cunt with three of his digits and used his right hand to fuck the vibrator in her ass as deep as it could go inside her.

"I'm your horny little bitch Master.. Do what you want with me Master... Let me cum for you... Do you want me to beg for you to fuck me?" Natasha replied huskily, thrusting her hips in time with Clint's movements.

"Yes Natasha... I want you to beg me... I want you to beg me to put my cock inside your cunt and fuck you until you pass out around my hard cock... Do you know how hard I get when you beg me?" Clint replied before taking his fingers out of her cunt and positioning himself at the entrance of her pussy. "Beg me to stick my cock deep inside your tight wet cunt."

"Master... Please... Fuck me... I'm your little horny bitch... I need you inside me... Fuck my cunt... Fuck me so hard that I pass out as I cum around your long, thick cock... Fuck me senseless Master... "Natasha begged before screaming in pleasure as Clint finally thrusted inside her cunt, stretching her fully.

Clint groaned as he slowly began to thrust inside Natasha, smirking at the red head as she panted and moaned his name with each of his hard, deep thrusts. "Fuck... Nat... You're so tight... I'm gonna make you cum on my cock... I want to watch you ride your orgasm out on my cock," the archer moaned as he sped up his thrusts, bringing his left hand between them and playing with her clit.

"Clint... Master... Yes... Fuck me just like that... Fuck your bitch," Natasha moaned, tossing her head back as Clint hit her G-spot repeatedly. "Master... Fuck me Clint... I'm gonna cum for you... My pussy's gonna cum around your big thick cock Master," the ex-Russian moaned before she screamed loudly and came hard around Clint's cock, her hips bucking uncontrollably, her body trembling hard as she was fucked over the edge by her Hawk.

Clint continued to thrust inside her as he watched her ride out her orgasm on his dick. Once she was fully down from her high, the archer slowly pulled out of her and bent down, pressing a light kiss to her clit as he grabbed the free vibrator and placing it at her bundle of nerves, grinning when she cried out in ecstasy at his actions.

"Clint, I want you in both entrances," Natasha suddenly whispered, making Clint pause and look at her with a (_pleasurably_) surprised face as he slowly pushed the vibrator back inside her cunt.

"Are you sure?" Clint whispered as he continued to move the vibrators inside her ass and pussy at the same time.

"Yes... I trust you..." Natasha whispered softly before gasping as the archer pushed both vibrators as far as they would go inside both her entrances, the red head groaning as she felt both instruments against her inner wall, the pleasure making her eyes roll back in ecstasy at the sensation. "Master... please..." she begged, bucking her hips, watching her lover through pleasure hooded eyes.

Clint nodded before wrapping his lips around her clit, sucking and nipping his teeth on the bundle of nerves, sending the red head over the edge once more, screaming his name as she came for him again.

As Natasha came hard against his lips, Clint removed the vibrator from her ass and slipped the first inch of his index finger that was covered her juices into her ass. As he did so, the archer increased the pressure on the red head's sensitive clit, noting that she didn't even notice him pushing his finger inside her as her orgasm increased in intensity. As Natasha continued to buck her hips upwards at the sensation of Clint continuing to pleasure her tight cunt with his mouth, his left hand and the vibrator. The archer slowly pushed his finger further into her ass, increasing the intensity on her clit one last time as he pushed his finger all the way into her, holding it there as he decreased his assault on the ex-Russian's bundle of nerves and let her ride out her pleasure. "Are you ready for more?" he asked her when she finally came down from her high.

"Clint, let me come down from this one first first," Natasha replied breathlessly as she laughed gently before noticing the mischievous look in her partner's eyes. "What have you done?" the red head asked before her archer revealed his actions.

"That's not what I'm talking about Nat," Clint stated as he wiggled his finger in her ass, smirking when she looked back at him with shock. The archer grinned as Natasha moaned loudly, practically begging him to put her out of her misery when he slowly added his index finger inside her tight ass pleading for him to let her cum again. "Tell me how it feels," he whispered as he moved his digits inside her ass, smirking when she moaned her approval.

"More... Master... Take me... fuck me... fuck your dirty little bitch... Take my ass..." Natasha moaned and begged, moving her hips in time with Clint's fingers, sliding the digits further up her ass.

Clint smirked and added a third finger inside her, stretching her wide for his cock. "Do you think you can take my cock in your ass Nat? Do you think I can make my cock fit in your ass?" Clint teased as he fingered her ass with his digits and fucked her cunt with the vibrator.

"Oh God... Master... Shove your cock up my ass," Natasha moaned before Clint stopped his movements in her and pulled his digits out of her ass. The archer sat back on his hunkers, looking over his partner's body as he watched for any hesitation in her body language; if he found any, he would not continue with the actions she was asking him to do.

"You're so beautiful," Clint whispered as he stroked the inside of her legs and looked down at Natasha, smirking as the red head squirmed under his ministrations. Except from her nervousness at what he was about to do, she was completely relaxed and spread out before him. He slowly positioned the tip of his cock at the entrance of her ass before he slowly slid his cock inside her, stretching her backdoor entrance for the first time.

Natasha's mouth dropped opened as she gasped his name loudly, her eyes locked with Clint's as he slowly pushed all the way inside her. Clint smirked as he dragged his hands all over the red's body, watching her reactions to his touch carefully and waiting for her to give her nod of approval and allow him to begin moving inside her.

Natasha slowly nodded and moaned as the archer slowly began to pull out before thrusting back inside her, setting a steady pace. Suddenly Clint pulled out of her and undid her restraints, flipping her onto her hands and knees. "Put your hands on the headboard," he ordered, restraining her wrists to the headboard once more before positioning himself back at her backdoor entrance and pushing back into her ass.

The red head panted in pleasure as her lover began to move his hips, thrusting into her with perfect accuracy as his name sake while he used his left hand to move the vibrator inside her pussy. "Tell me what you want me to do to you... Tell me, my horny little bitch, what you want me to do to your tight wet pussy and the rest of your body," the archer ordered huskily, lacing his words with his natural accent, smirking as the red head in his arms moaned his name loudly.

"Master, I want you to fuck me hard... Do whatever _you_ want to do to me... I love it when you fuck me like this... I loved it when you take control and use your long, thick cock in my cunt... in my mouth... and now you're taking my ass..." Natasha moaned, moaning as Clint bit down on the nape of her neck, sucking and marking the skin there.

"Keep talking like that my horny little bitch... Tell me exactly how it feels to have my fucking your ass... Tell me how good it feels to have had all your holes filled with my cock," Clint ordered hoarsely as he pounded into her ass, his thighs smacking off her ass and thighs with each hard thrusts.

"Clint! Harder! Fuck me harder!" Natasha practically screamed (_begged_) in pleasure as said man pumped into her from behind. The archer grinned smugly as his partner arched her back, sending him deeper and harder inside her ass.

"How does that feel Nat...? Your ass is so fucking tight around my cock... Do I feel good inside you?" Clint growled possessively into Natasha's ear, smirking as the red head continued to pant and moan his name as if it was the only word she knew. "I want you to tell me what it feels like to have me so deep inside you," the archer ordered as he grabbed the ex-Russian's tits firmly, grinning when she grabbed the headboard more firmly.

"Clint... _Oh God_... You feel so good... Fuck... _Yes_... _there_... Right there," Natasha moaned in a mixture of broken English and Russian as Clint continued to hit all the right spots inside her. "Push deeper inside me... fuck me harder... There... oh God yes... fuck Clint... harder... faster... Fuck me just like that... _I love you deep inside me_... Right there... Just fuck me harder... Just like that," the red head begged as she tossed her head back, moaning loudly as her archer pounded into her from behind like a stallion taking its mate.

Clint grinned smugly as he listened to Natasha losing control of her body. Slowly, he smirked as an idea came to his mind. The archer slowed his movements slightly before pulling out of her, making the spy whine at the loss of contact and thrust her hips backwards, grinding against Clint's cock, desperately searching for release.

Clint slapped her ass playfully warningly before getting off the bed. "You look so beautiful with your body arched like that Nat... Arched and begging like a bitch in heat... And your begging for me to fuck you until you cum," the archer whispered as he walked to the head of the bed, stroking his cock firmly, watching Natasha's eyes darken further as she watched him pump his dick.

"What do you want me to do Master Barton?" Natasha purred, licking her lips as she finally brought her eyes up to his, smirking at him mischievously.

Clint smirked at his partner as he continued to pump himself slowly while using his right hand to undo the handcuffs from her wrists. "Get off the bed Romanova," the archer ordered as he watched Natasha do as she was told, her eyes trailing all over his body and spending that bit longer on his groin area, watching him lustfully as he worked his own cock with his hand. "Grab a pillow, put it on the floor and then get on your knees in front of me... Facing me," he added, noting the hungry glint in the red head's green eyes.

Natasha did as her partner told her, patiently waiting for his next request. "Open you mouth, Romanova... I want you to take my cock in your mouth..." he ordered, smirking when Natasha grinned as far into his mouth as possible, making Clint groan his approval at the sensation.

Natasha brought her hands to Clint's hips as she bobbed her mouth over his cock, deep throating as much of his dick as she could take in her mouth. The red head started humming tunelessly as she ran her tongue along the archer's cock while hollowing her cheeks as she moved, making Clint moaned her name loudly at the sensation she was causing his dick.

"You're so hot Nat... Do you like to please me? Do you like to bring me over the edge?" Clint teased huskily, keeping his eyes locked with Natasha's as she sucked him off. Natasha smirked around his cock as she caught his hands and placed them on the back of her head, using them to guide her mouth along his cock. Clint growled his approval at his partner's actions, using the trust she had for him to thrust into her mouth at a pace and depth that suited her.

Natasha moaned as she let the archer fuck her mouth, continuing to hum around his cock as she used her hands to massage his balls, smirking further as she felt then tighten in her hands, showing her that her lover was soon going to blow.

"Shit... Nat... I'm going to cum... NATASHA!" Clint roared as he came hard, shooting thick streams of his seed down the red head's throat, his head thrown back as he pumped into her mouth.

Natasha waited until he had finished cumming before removing her mouth and showing him his cum in her mouth before swallowing it, smirking as it made his half hard cock twitch in approval and the archer groan his possessive approval. Suddenly, Clint picked the red head up and carried her into the bathroom.

Clint sat her on the counter in front of the mirror, grinning as he stood back and looked over her. "I want you to touch yourself and beg me to fuck you so you can cum," he ordered as he walked over to the toilet and sat down. The archer groaned as he sat on the toilet, stroking himself back to full hardness as he watched the red head touch herself, her eyes locked between his own and him pumping his cock.

"Master... Please... Fuck me... Fuck your horny little bitch... I need you Master to fuck me," Natasha begged as she moved the vibrator in and out of her cunt with her right hand as her left played with her nipples. "Master... I want you to fuck me senseless..." she moaned before panting his name so loudly, the archer was almost ready to cum again.

Clint stood up and walked over to the red head, his hand never leaving his rock solid cock. "You want me to fuck you?" he whispered teasingly as he slid the tip of his dick against her clit.

"Yes Master... I want you to fuck me... I want you to stick your big fat cock in one of my holes and fuck me hard... I want to feel this night for at least a fortnight," Natasha replied breathlessly as she continued to fuck her cunt with the vibrator.

"Get on your knees... I want to take you from behind," Clint ordered, smirking as Natasha did as she was told, kneeling on the counter so the archer could do as he wished.

Clint positioned himself at her ass before sliding in slowly, making sure he didn't hurt her in the process. The two groaned and panted in pleasure as he filled her ass to the hilt. The archer stopped her moving the vibrator inside her pussy and removed the instrument, replacing it with two of his fingers while his thumb played her clit.

Natasha moaned loudly as Clint began to move, adding two more digits into her soaking cunt as he fucked her ass.

"Look into the mirror Nat... Watch how I work your body right," Clint ordered as he brought his free hand to play with her breasts, smirking as Natasha moaned and panted his name like a prayer. "Do you like this... do you like me fucking you like a bitch in heat?" he whispered, making the red head gasp when he nipped on the lobe of her ear playfully.

"Yes Master... I love it when you dominate me and fuck me like a bitch in heat..." Natasha moaned just as Clint slipped his whole fist into her cunt, sending the red head over the edge, screaming his name so loudly that the archer would be surprised if the neighbours didn't make complaints later on or the following morning.

Clint kept his eyes on the mirror as he watched Natasha convulse in pleasure as he continued to move his left hand inside her cunt, the red head gripping his forearms as he continued to play with her body.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you look when you cum Nat? How sexy you look as you squirm and beg for more as you cum for me? How seductively sinful you sound as you moan my name like a bitch in heat as you cum hard for me?" Clint whispered tauntingly as Natasha watched him through hooded lust glazed eyes and brought her left hand down to her cunt, rubbing her own clit as the archer fisted her pussy while he continued to thrust in her ass.

"Oh God... Clint..." Natasha moaned before Clint suddenly pulled his hand and cock out of her simultaneously but at a pace that wouldn't hurt her, making the red head whine in protest at the loss of contact.

Clint picked Natasha up bridal style and carried her back out to the bedroom. The archer slowly lay down on his back with Natasha on top of him, grinning when the red head moaned when she noticed how hard he was.

"Clint," Natasha whispered as she gripped his cock, locking her green eyes with his grey ones, a silent question in the spy's eyes.

"I want to watch you ride me," Clint stated, answering Natasha's unspoken question as he braced his feet against the bed, the red head's ass resting against his thighs.

Natasha smirked at her partner seductively as she placed her hands on his chest while the archer positioned the tip of his cock into the entrance of her cunt. The red head slowly slid down on the archer's cock, making the two moan in mutual pleasure as he filled her to the hilt. Natasha rested her head against the archer's chest as she slowly grinded her hips against his, gasping and panting as she felt her walls tightened around his length, showing her exactly how close she was to cumming again.

"Clint... I'm close... I'm so close," Natasha moaned as their hips rocked together, searching for their mutual release.

"Ditto Nat... I want to cum with you this time," Clint replied before he suddenly claimed her lips hungrily, burying his right hand in her red locks while his left played with her clit. And that sent her over the edge, screaming his name into his mouth as she climaxes, pulling the archer into his own orgasm, shouting her name just as loudly.

Natasha collapsed on top of Clint, the two panting heavily as they came down from their highs, neither knowing that they were having the same insecure thoughts about their (_unknown to each other_) mutual feelings for each other.

"If you feel like that this mission becomes too close to home, get out Nat... I don't care if you feel like you've failed, you haven't..." Clint whispered as Natasha pressed her lips against his skin in a thanking way.

"I know Clint... But I want to... I need to finish Vanko... I need to clear that piece of red out of my ledger," Natasha whispered as she smiled slightly before the red head slowly let sleep take over her body, the ex-Russian knowing that she was safe in her partner's arms.

Clint watched as Natasha slept half beside him, half on top of him, her chest moving slightly with every breath she took. The archer ran his fingers softly around her spine, smiling when she subconsciously curled further into his touch, the red head feeling safe in his arms like she had since the beginning of their '_relationship_'; platonic and partners/best-friends-with-benefits.

The archer slowly ran his hands over her body. One quarter of his mind was already planning the various things he could do to and for her tomorrow while the rest memorised all of the (_rare_) scars, muscle patterns and textures and every curve, dimple and everything that was and is Natasha as she slept soundly.

'_How do you tell the woman who is your partner and best friend (not to mention the with-benefits equation either) - and who had always said that love is for children, that love was a weakness that got you hurt and killed - that you love her? More than anything or anyone else in the world?_' Clint thought to himself as he ran his left hand over the scar on Natasha's upper back, just between the shoulder blades. The scar he caused when he held her against the wall in Budapest when he was sent to kill her in 1996. A scar that changed both their lives (for the better) forever.

But little did Clint know that Natasha had been having similar thoughts for just over two months. Since the photo shoot...

**To my amazing co-author, **_**Precious93**_** who has been my inspiration and support and one of my three major rocks for the past six months after my Granduncle unfortunately passed away on the 16****th**** April... I am apologising in advance that I will not be posting on the 17****th**** October 2013 as it would have been Uncle Francie's birthday. So go check her stuff out, you won't be disappointed :)**

**To everyone who has reviewed, favourited and is following any of my stories, thank you all for the amazing support, I really **_**really **_**can't thank you guys enough :)**

**So let me know what you think of this chapter (was this worth the wait or not?) and if I should do another chapter about what sexy teasing revengeful Natasha is going to do to Clint the following day? You know, 'cause turnaround really is fair play in life after all ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fanfic:****Teasing Natasha Ch. 3, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Disclaimer:**** I don't own Avengers. And apologies to anyone for any OCCs you may find in this.****  
****Word Count:**** 6,180.****  
****Rated:**** M or NC/17.****  
****Summary:**** I got a request back at the start of August (**_**alyssa474**_** I hope this is what you wanted) to do this so I finally got it finished :) And it is exactly what it says on the tin; Clint teasing Natasha... Expect A LOT of smut... DO NOT read if you are under 17... You've been warned... Set during 'Iron Man 2' after one of my other story, '**_**Talk Dirty To Me**_**,' in my '**_**Let Me Love You**_**' verse.  
****Author's Note:**** I want to say a big thanks to everyone following this story (or favourited) and the following readers for their reviews for the last chapter and their amazing support. I'm so happy for all the support, thank you guys, I really do love you all so much it hurts:**

_The21stquinn (Thank you, I'm glad it was a god chapter and worth the wait :)_

_Guest 4th October 2013 - please sign in so I can thank you properly :) (I'm glad you thought it was 'hot' :) And that you liked how I included the toys and had them try something new with anal :) I will do my best to write more of it and hope it is up to your standards :)_

_Precious93 (Thank you Hun, I'm glad my most dominant Clint was 'sinfully delicious' :) Hehe, we're evil geniuses with the idea we've come up with this chapter :)_

_bookie (I'm glad you thought it was hot :)_

_Guest 5th October 2013 - please sign in so I can thank you properly :) (I haven't been in that situation before so I'm not sure what a person would or would not do in that position so I'm sorry :/ I hope this chapter makes up for it :) I'm glad you thought it was hot so far :) As for your suggestions, let's just say now we have the rest of this mini story planned out :)_

_Nova Fearnewood (Hehe, turnaround to a certain extend :)_

_sv4me (She gets her turnaround ;) Just not exactly in this chapter ;) That's for a later stage :)_

**Hehe, now I hope everyone enjoys the next chapter... Because **_**Precious93**_** is the evil genius mastermind who kept my head straight with this chapter... Thank you Hun :)**

Clint moaned as he felt warm lips run over his morning wood, the archer groaning as said lips wrapped around the head of his cock. "Natasha..." he moaned, throwing his head back in pleasure as his partner took as much of his hard length in her mouth as possible. He slowly raised himself onto his elbows to watch Natasha work his cock with her mouth, the ex-Russian smirking as their eyes met.

Clint panted her name as if she was a goddess, trying to stop himself from bucking his hips upwards and hurting her. But when Natasha grabbed his hands and put them on the back of her head, the archer began to thrust into her mouth in a way that suited the red head.

"Yes... fuck Nat... Did you plan on waking me up like this...? Fuck... that's it... I love it when you wake me up like this... I love it when I wake up with a part of your body wrapped around my cock," Clint moaned as he felt the familiar tightening of his balls against his body.

Natasha smirked and moaned around Clint's cock as she relaxed her throat as fully as possible, taking all of the archer's dick in her mouth. The red head began to hum tunelessly as she held the hard length in her mouth, swallowing around the head with the knowledge she had learned from their multiple encounters together.

"NATASHA!" Clint roared as he came hard in Natasha's mouth, his thick seed coating her throat as it shot down it. The archer made sure not to thrust upwards as he rode out his orgasm, panting heavily as his partner continued to slowly bob her head over his length, taking every last drop of his cum before she finally released him and slowly, teasingly crawled back up his body and made him watch her swallow his cum. The Hawk growled possessively and caught the Spider's lips hungrily, moaning as he tasted himself on her lips.

"Good morning," Natasha whispered as they slowly pulled away and she looked her lover in the eye, her own filled with lust (_and something she wasn't ready to acknowledge yet_).

"Mmm good morning," Clint hummed as before a thought crossed his mind as their lips met softly. "What brought that on?" the archer whispered as they slowly pulled away, smiling at his red haired partner softly as she lay on top of him.

"I wanted to give you something for what you gave me yesterday," Natasha replied with a smile, earning one from her archer in response.

"Then thank you... How long have you been awake?" Clint whispered as he ran her fingers along her spin tenderly.

"Around twenty minutes... Pepper rang... I don't have to go in today... Her and Tony are organising how they're getting to Monaco," Natasha replied before claiming his lips again softly.

Clint grinned smugly at Natasha's statement before suddenly flipping them over so he was on top of her. "Mmm... I like the sound of that Nat... it means the next part of collecting my winnings starts right now," the archer whispered against her lips, his boyish grin growing when Natasha moaned his name in pleasure as he brought his left leg between her legs and grinded his thigh against her cunt, her swollen clit rubbing against his firm leg.

"What do you want me to do for you Master?" Natasha whispered before moaning as Clint brought his lips to her neck, marking her normally pale skin with several very noticeable hickeys.

"When we are in the apartment you are not allowed to wear any sort of clothing... I want to be able to take you whenever and wherever I feel the need to..." Clint whispered before grinning as Natasha moaned and arched her body upwards when he suddenly slid two fingers inside her cunt. "Did you sleep with that vibrator turned on in your anus all night?" he asked as he felt said instrument vibrate against Natasha's back wall.

"Mmm... Not all night... You woke me up for round three or four and you shoved it up my ass as you fucked me into the mattress and I passed out, cumming around your cock..." Natasha replied as she brought her hands to the archer's hair, threading her fingers through the short strands tenderly as he work his lips lower and over her chest.

Clint grinned against his partner's chest before suddenly wrapping his lips around her right nipple, sucking on the erect aerola greedily as he added a third digit inside her cunt.

"Oh God... Fuck... Clint... Clint," Natasha moaned as her partner moved his fingers inside her, knowing exactly how much her archer loved it, when she moaned his name like it was the only word she knew.

"That's it Nat... Moan my name... Tell me exactly how it feels to have me touching you," Clint ordered as he moved his lips to her left breast. The archer smirked as his lover arched her body up to him, her hands massaging her scalp affectionately as he worked her body.

"Clint... yes... Clint..." Natasha moaned, tossing her head back as her lover moved further down her body until he was facing her lower lips, slowly running his tongue along her clit, the archer smirking when she bucked her hips upwards, pushing her cunt against his lips and begging him to touch her. "Master... Please... Touch me... Make me cum for you," she moaned (_begged_), watching her Hawk slowly wrapped his lips around her clit, running his tongue and teeth over the bundle of nerves teasingly.

Clint leisurely added third digit inside her cunt before a fourth, grinning as he lapped and sucked on her clit, watching the ex-Russian squirm underneath him, grinning smugly when the red head called out to a God they both don't believe in.

"Clint..." Natasha moaned loudly as she felt her walls tighten around her archer's digits, her breathing quick and shallow as her Hawk continued his torment on her lower lips. "Please..." she groaned as she brought her left hand to his hair, gripping the short strands tightly while her right gripped the sheets of the bed firmly.

Clint smirked before deciding to put Natasha out of her misery and crooked his fingers against her G-spot, sending the red head into a powerful orgasm around his digits. The archer slowly lapped up her juices, grinning as he watched Natasha's chest heave as she slowly came down from her high, the red head panting to get oxygen back into her lungs.

Clint kissed up her body unhurriedly, smiling softly as he pressed his lips to all of her rare scars, caressing them tenderly as he continued his path upwards to her mouth. "Hey," the archer whispered when Natasha opened her eyes, smiling at him softly.

"Hi," Natasha whispered as she spread her legs for him and met his lips hungrily. "I'm guessing I gave you a good wakeup call..." she added, smirking at her lover smugly.

"Waking up with you is always good Nat," Clint whispered before mentally cringing at how cheesy that sounded... it hadn't been as bad when he had thought it through in his mind.

"Mmm... hopeless romantic," Natasha teased with a soft smile as she reached down between them, seeking out his re-harden erection, pumping him slowly. "Now I want to fuck you," she whispered as the archer groaned at her hold on his cock.

"Mmm... I can't wait to fuck you Nat," Clint responded as she slowly fed his cock into her cunt, both assassins moaning in mutual pleasure as he filled her to the hilt. "Do you like it when I fuck you into the nearest surface?" he teased, smirking when Natasha moaned and arched her body up to his.

"I love it when you fuck me Clint... I love fucking you... When you fuck me senseless..." Natasha moaned sinfully, making her archer growl possessively and claim her lips hungrily, unable to refrain from the addictive kiss-swollen cupid bow lips.

"You're gonna be begging me to never stop before I'm unable to cum anymore today Nat..." Clint grunted possessively, smirking into their hungry kiss as he pounded into her cunt.

"Yes... Fuck..." Natasha moaned as Clint fucked her with precision, the archer hitting her G-spot with each thrust. "Yes... Clint... Oh God yes... fuck me just like that Master... Harder... Fuck my cunt just like that Master Clint," she moaned, her hips meeting her partner's for each of his thrusts.

The archer growled possessively when Natasha began to pant his name on repeat, her eyes locked with his as he brought her legs over his shoulders, thrusting deeper and harder inside her cunt. "That's it Natasha... Beg me... Beg me to take you..." Clint whispered as he pushed himself deeper inside her velvet heat. "Do you want me to fuck you like this every day...? Do you want my long thick cock deep inside your tight wet cunt every day...?" he growled, grinning mischievously smugly when he watched the red head bring her hands to her tits, palming them and pulling on her erect nipples.

"Yes Master... I love it when you fuck me every chance you can... I love taking your cock as deep as it can go inside my cunt... I love cumming at the thought of my pussy wrapped your cock as you fuck me over the edge of ecstasy... At the thought of you filling my cunt up, my lower lips milking you of all your sides, the same way I love making you cum in my mouth... The different ways I suck your cock dry... Master... Oh yes... Yes... FUCK YES... CLINT!" Natasha screamed as she came hard around Clint's cock, pulling the archer into his own orgasm, roaring the red head's name as he spilled his seed inside her, continuing to pump into her as they continued to ride out their orgasms together.

Clint collapsed on top of Natasha, burying his face in the crook of her neck as they slowly came down from their highs, kissing her pulse point tenderly as she brushed her fingers through his sweat matted hair just as affectionately.

Natasha pressed her lips softly against Clint's temple as she thought about her feelings and the past few days. She was beginning to call him 'hers' more often when she was thinking about him. And them. The red head bit her bottom lip as she continued to stroke the back of his head affectionately.

"What are you thinking about Nat?" Clint suddenly whispered as he raised his head to look at her with a concerned raised eyebrow.

"How did you -," Natasha started before Clint cut her off.

"Know? Nat, you seem to forget that I know you better than anyone else," Clint replied as he brought her left hand to trace her facial features tenderly. "What are you thinking about?" he whispered as he rested his forehead against hers, watching her carefully.

Natasha paused as she tried to find the words that were a basic version of what she was really feeling. "Please don't make me say this again... But I'm really gonna miss you when you leave on Monday..." the red head whispered as she leaned upwards slightly to brush her lips against his softly.

Clint smiled softly against his partner's lips before suddenly pulling away and cupping her cheeks warmly. "I don't want to leave on Monday either... But I don't want the Council splitting us up again... I don't think I can take it again if they do," he confessed, making sure that Natasha's eyes were locked with his. "I need to be near to you... It helps me sleep better when I know that you're alright... And yes I know that you can take care of yourself but... I just always need to know that you're okay... I can't lose you..." he whispered before suddenly claiming her lips softly.

"I can't lose you either Clint..." Natasha whispered as they slowly pulled away, smiling at him softly.

Clint returned her smile and dragged his hands over Natasha's body affectionately. The archer slowly brought his hands under body and froze before remembering what they had done during the night.

"The vibrator is still up your ass Nat," Clint whispered as he lightly kissed his way back to her lips, smiling as he brought his hand to said instrument and moved it inside her, making Natasha gasp at the sensation.

"Clint..." Natasha moaned as she nipped on Clint's neck playfully.

"Mmm? Can you behave for me Nat?" Clint whispered as he began to move the vibrator inside her ass at a faster pace.

"_Yes... Master..._" Natasha purred in her native tongue, watching her lover through lust filled eyes that also contained another emotion that she did not want to think of until she was alone with her thoughts. The red head archer her body and gasped her partner's name loudly as he leaned down and sucked her left nipple into his mouth greedily. "Clint," she moaned as the archer slowly began to pull his half hard cock out of her cunt before slamming back inside her.

"You're so wet for me Nat..." Clint whispered when he released her nipple with a wet '_pop_'. The archer grinned as Natasha moaned his name loudly when he pumped into her with perfect rhythm. "Fuck... Your wetness has me so hard for you Nat..." he groaned as he raised her hips so he could continue to fuck her and pump the vibrator into her ass at the same time.

"Clint... Fuck..." Natasha moaned loudly as Clint continued to fuck her with ease, her wetness adding to Clint's easiness to sliding inside her cunt. "You have me so wet... I love it when you dominate me..." she confessed as her archer claimed her lips hungrily.

Clint growled possessively and suddenly picked Natasha up, carrying her towards the wall and leaning her against it, their hips continuing to meet, the red head's legs wrapped tightly around her waist. "Dominate...? Understatement Nat..." the archer whispered as he brought his right hand to her hair and gripping her red locks tightly, claiming her lips hungrily in the process.

"Mmm... I know," Natasha whispered, gripping his hair tightly as their lips and hips met perfectly. "Fuck... Clint... Yes... fuck yes..." the red head moaned softly as her partner fucked her into the wall.

"Are you close?" Clint mumbled against her lips as their tongues battled for dominance of their make out session.

Natasha could only nod and moan his name in reply, her hands gripping her archer's hair firmly in the process. Clint brought his right hand down between them, finding her clit and rubbing it with a pressure that he knew the ex-Russian loved him to use on her bundle of nerves.

"Cum for me Nat... Cum around my cock and make me cum inside your cunt... Make your pussy milk my cock," Clint ordered, grinning when Natasha moaned at his dirty talk.

"Oh God... Clint... Yes... I'm gonna cum... Shit... I'm gonna cum on your cock," Natasha moaned before she screamed his name so loudly as she came hard around his member, Clint was surprised his hearing aid was still working properly. Natasha's orgasm pulled Clint over the edge with her, the archer shouting her name loudly into her mouth as he claimed her lips and pumped twice, trice inside her before stilling inside her as they rode out their highs together.

Clint eventually pulled the vibrator out of the red head's ass before hooking his arms under her ass and carried Natasha to the bed, lying down on the white linen with his partner on top of him.

"We should shower," Natasha mumbled sleepily and half heartedly against her partner's chest, not making any move to get up and do as she had just stated.

"Mmm... Sleep now... Shower later..." Clint mumbled, wrapping his arms around the red head's waist, pulling her closer to him, stroking her back caringly.

Natasha could only smirk softly in reply at the archer and nod, resting her head on her partner's chest as they slowly let their exhaustion from their pleasurable activities take over their bodies and fell asleep, tangled up around each other.

_*** * * Two Hours Later * * ***_

Natasha moaned as she felt Clint step up behind her as she cooked dinner, the archer running his very hard cock along the curve of her ass, his precum moisturising her back entrance as he pressed against it.

"Turn off the stove, turn around and get on your knees in front of me," Clint ordered, stepping away from Natasha slightly so she could do as she was told.

Natasha smirked at her partner as she did as he ordered her, making sure to slide his cock between her tits as she did so. "What do you want me to do Master?" she whispered as she watched him with lust filled eyes as Clint pumped his cock in front of her face, brushing the head against her plush lips tauntingly.

"I want to fuck your mouth bitch... I want your mouth on my cock, sucking me off like the horny bitch you are for me," Clint replied with a smug look as he smeared his precum over her parted lips. "And you're gonna beg me to let you take my cock in your mouth," he added, smirking when Natasha moaned in reply.

"Master let me suck your cock... Fuck my mouth... I want you to use my mouth... I want to feel you thrusting into my mouth..." Natasha whispered in a sinful husky voice, rubbing her clit as she begged.

"Say it..." Clint growled as he smacked the head of his cock on Natasha's lips. "Say 'Master, I need you to put your cock in your bitch's mouth so I can suck your cock'," he ordered, smirking when Natasha let out a guttural moan of approval at his dominant actions.

"Master, please... I need you to put your cock in your bitch's mouth so I can suck you cock like the good little whore I am for you," Natasha moaned before Clint suddenly dragged her up onto her feet so they were face to face.

"You're not a whore or a slut or whatever name that is associated with it Nat... I have never and will never think of you as a whore," Clint stated, keeping his eyes locked with Natasha, making sure the red head knew how serious he was about it.

"I know Clint," Natasha whispered as she leaned forward slightly so she could whisper into his ear. "But I want to give my body to you... I don't trust anyone else... Therefore, making me your private whore..." the ex-Russian whispered huskily into her partner's ear before he caught her cheeks softly in between his palms.

"You're not a whore or a slut... You can be a bitch when you want but never a slut or whore... Is that clear?" Clint stated, concern etched in his face, eyes and voice.

Natasha smiled at her Hawk's concern and brought her hands to cup his cheeks tenderly. "I know Clint... You're the only one I would ever let touch me the way you do... But you're not your father... I know you're not just using me to get off... I know that you genuinely want me and that you want me to feel just as good..." the red head whispered before she brushed her lips over his softly. "Now will you let me go down on you?" she whispered as she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth.

"I don't want you to do anything that feels like I'm pressuring you to do," Clint whispered into her mouth before moaning loudly when Natasha reached her left hand between them and grabbed his cock, pumping his erection back to full mass, having gone down during their discussion.

"I want to Clint... You've gone down on me how many times... And you never ask for anything in return..." Natasha whispered, placing her right index finger on his lips when he made to interrupt her. "I want to do this Clint... I want to make you feel just as good as you make me feel," she added as she kissed him softly.

"You always make me feel good Nat... You've never needed to go down on me to ever make me feel good... I don't... I'm not like those bastards from the Red Room... And I'm not my father... I want it to be you and us having a good time... Not me... I'm not just using you to get laid," Clint whispered into her mouth as she ran her tongue along his bottom lip, begging for entrance to his mouth.

Natasha smiled against her partner's lips before catching Clint's left hand and bringing it between them, running the tips of his fingers against her lower lips, gasping his name into his mouth when he stroked his fingers along her slit. "That's how wet I am at the thoughts of taking you in my mouth, Clint... I want your long thick cock in my mouth... I get so wet at the thought of you thrusting into my mouth," the red head confessed as she broke the kiss, both panting heavily as the archer rested his forehead against hers.

Clint slowly nodded as he released control and let Natasha walk him backwards until he was leaning against the island in the middle of her apartment before the red head moved her lips to his chest, slowly making her way down his body, nipping and sucking on his taut, well built muscles, running her tongue teasingly along the contours of the archer's muscles.

Clint moaned and threw his head back as Natasha ran her tongue along the underside of his cock, the red head smirking as she felt the vein on the underside of his dick twitch against her tongue. "Fuck... Nat..." the archer moaned as his partner teasingly slowly wrapped her lips around his cock and took him into her mouth.

Natasha smirked as she took as much of Clint's cock in her mouth as she could without having to relax her gag reflexes. The ex-Russian brought her hands to her partner's ass and relaxed the back of throat, taking him as far as possible into her mouth, noting how her archer refused to bring his hands to her hair. She slowly pulled him out of her mouth but continued to pump him with her right hand. "Clint... I'm not gonna break... I want you to thrust into my mouth... I want you to fuck my mouth until you're ready to blow... And then do whatever you want to do to me... Master," she whispered as she caught his left hand and put it into her hair before doing the same with his right. The ex-Russian smiled at him encouragingly before taking his cock back into her mouth, moaning as Clint slowly thrusted into her mouth at a pace that suited the red head.

Clint moaned as he kept his eyes locked with Natasha's, watching her as she moved her mouth over his cock, taking him as deep as possible without her gagging. The archer kept his hands interlaced into her hair as the spy brought her hands to his ass, gripping his cheeks firmly as he continued to pump his cock with her mouth. "Nat... Oh God... Fuck yes... Nat..." he moaned loudly, his chest heaving in pleasure as she hallowed her cheeks.

Natasha smirked around his cock and brought her left hand to Clint's balls, massaging them firmly as she worked him with her mouth.

"Oh fuck... Nat... You gotta stop... I'll cum in your mouth if you don't stop," Clint moaned as he pulled Natasha off him and up so they were face to face, claiming her lips hungrily as he slipped his hands under the deadly curve of her ass and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. The archer turned them around so he could sit Natasha on the island before breaking the kiss and bringing his lips to her ear so he could whisper into her ear. "I want to make you feel good Nat... But you can't cum until I tell you... Can you do that for me?"

Natasha slowly nodded and leaned her head back as she wrapped her arms around Clint's neck, letting the archer move his lips to her neck, sucking and nipping on her pulse point as he moved down her body. The red head moaned as her partner brought his archery roughened hands to her breast, massaging them firmly but tenderly as he slowly got to his knees in front of her, keeping his eyes locked with hers as he kissed his way down her body.

"You're so wet Nat... I can fucking smell how much you want me..." Clint whispered smugly as she moaned his name softly when he wrapped his lips around her clit.

"I always want you Clint... Always have wanted you..." Natasha confessed as Clint raised her left leg over his right shoulder, giving him more room to work her the way he wanted to.

Clint pulled away slightly to look up at the red head, smiling as he slowly ran his tongue over her bundle of nerves teasingly, keeping his stormy grey eyes locked with her emerald green ones as he teased her lower lips. "I've always wanted you Nat... I love making you feel good..." Clint whispered as he brought two fingers to her entrance and pushed them inside her, making the red head moan in pleasure at the sensation ge was causing her.

"You always make me feel good Clint," Natasha whispered as she threaded her fingers through his hair as he added a third then a fourth digit inside her tight entrance. "Fuck Clint..." she gasped as he worked his tongue and lips over her bundle of nerves and curled his digits against her G-spot. "I'm close... I'm gonna cum for you if you don't stop," she moaned, watching him close his eyes and begin to hum against her lower lips.

"Cum for me Nat," Clint whispered as he added more vibrations against Natasha's clit. And that was all Natasha needed. The red head came hard against his lips and around his fingers, her juices covering his face and hand as her hips bucked against him mindlessly.

"Get on the counter... on your back," Clint ordered as he finished licking the rest of her juices and releasing her left leg so she could stand - as Clint noted smugly - on shaky legs.

Natasha smirked at her partner as she slowly turned around - but not without noticing how the archer was as hard as a rock again - and seductively rubbed her ass over the tip of his dick teasingly. "Whatever you want Master..." she purred tauntingly as she slowly dragged herself onto the counter top, shaking her hips at her partner tauntingly before turning over and laying down, perching up on her elbows as she smirked at him seductively.

Clint growled hungrily and positioned him at her back entrance, running the tip of his cock before slowly feeding his cock into her ass, making them both moan as his long thick length filled her to the hilt.

"Yes... Clint," Natasha moaned, arching her back as Clint brought his left hand to her cunt, pushing two fingers inside her pussy, the archer smirking when the red head brought her own left hand, rubbing her clit in time as he began to thrust inside her.

"That's it Nat... Touch yourself... Beg me to take you everywhere... Every possible time I can..." Clint order as he hooked both arms under Natasha's knees, sending him further inside her ass while he continued to finger fuck her cunt.

"Please... Clint... Harder... Fuck me... Take me... Deeper... Don't stop," Natasha moaned, throwing her head back as the archer began to thrust harder, deeper, faster inside her tight ass.

"Yeah...? How deep do you want me to go Nat...? I want graphic details on how you like me to take you..." Clint whispered as he thrusted harder and faster but not the speed that his lover wanted him to go.

"I want you to go as far as you can inside me Clint... I want to feel this for another week... I want another reminder of your week here... Please Clint," Natasha moaned as she reached up with her right hand and grabbed Clint's neck, pulling him down and claiming his lips hungrily as he fucked her into the counter.

"Where...? Your ass or your cunt...?" Clint mumbled into her lips as their tongues began to battle for dominance.

"My cunt... I want you deep inside my cunt, to fell you filling my cunt up with your long, solid, thick cock... I want you to fuck my cunt with your cock Clint... Cum inside my cunt," the red head whispered as she met her archer's hips with a flawless rhythm that they had perfected over their years together.

Clint growled hungrily as he let Natasha's words sink in before making the ex-Russian moan as he slowly removed himself from her ass before positioning himself at her entrance. The archer leaned down and claimed her lips softly as he slid into her cunt, making the red head moan her approval into their kiss.

"Wrap your arms around my neck Nat..." Clint whispered as he pulled away slightly and pulled Natasha up so her legs were wrapped around his waist.

Natasha nodded and did as her partner requested, wrapping her arms around his neck as she rested her head in the crook of his neck, trying desperately to regain control over her body and mind. "Hold on Nat..." he whispered as he suddenly picked her up and carried her into the sitting-room before laying her down on the couch, never removing himself from her as he did so.

Both assassins moaned as Clint began to thrust inside her again, the two easily finding their rhythm again as the archer pushed both of her legs over his shoulders and pushed deep inside her cunt. "Nat... You feel so good..." Clint moaned as he rested his forehead against Natasha's, watching her as their hips rocked against each other.

"Oh God... Clint... You feel so good... You're stretching me so good... That's it harder... Oh yes... Right there... You feel so good buried inside my cunt..." Natasha panted, arching her back up to her archer's chest.

Suddenly Clint stopped moving inside her, burying his cock balls deep inside her cunt. "Touch yourself Nat... Make yourself cum on my cock... Rub your swollen, horny clit... Suck and lick your hard nipples... Massage your tits while my cock is buried in your tight wet cunt," Clint ordered huskily, his smug grin growing as his lover growled her disapproval at him stopping his movements in her but did as she was told.

"Do you like watching me touch myself Master? Does _Hawkeye_ get off on watching his partner play with her body like you've requested me to do...?" Natasha teased, smirking at her lover as she brought her free hand to her tits and began to play with her hard nipples.

"Oh I love watching you touch yourself... I love watching you make yourself cum while you have my cock in one of your holes... It gets me so..." Clint started as he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Riled up..." he finished before giving Natasha's a sharp thrust, making the red head scream in pleasure as he buried himself deeper inside her cunt.

"Clint..." Natasha panted as she rubbed her clit faster, pulling her nipples to try to ease the pleasurable tension in her groin.

Clint held his breath as he watched his lover touch herself with his cock deep inside her cunt. The archer let his thoughts run through his mind as he watched her like his namesake but didn't let them run his mouth. Well, not yet... He would wait until the right moment for that to happen.

"Clint... I'm close... I'm gonna cum on your cock again... My pussy's gonna clamp around your dick... I love cumming for and around you," Natasha moaned, keeping her eyes locked on her archer's as she drove herself right to the edge of a climax. And then Clint suddenly thrusted inside her which sent the red head into oblivion. "CLINT!" she screamed, cumming hard around him as he slowly thrust inside her, prolonging her orgasm as best as he could as her hips bucked mindlessly in ecstasy.

"Do you think you can cum again?" Clint whispered as he continued to thrust inside her, slowly bringing his partner down from her high slowly, smiling at her when she finally reopened her eyes to look at him.

"I don't know Clint... I don't think I can cum again," Natasha whispered as Clint pressed his lips along her collarbones as he continued to slowly thrust inside her cunt.

"Mmm... Challenge accepted," Clint whispered as he slowly pulled out of the red head before turning her over onto her hands and knees. "I'm gonna make you scream as you cum Nat... You're gonna pass out on my cock," the archer stated as he positioned himself at her entrance and pushed himself back inside her cunt.

Natasha moaned and panted as her lover set a pace that could have sent her over the edge in minutes if she wasn't as worn out as she was... not that she didn't know that Clint knew exactly how to make her cum multiple more times... or that her archer literally knows the map of her body just like she knows his just as well.

"You're so fucking beautiful Nat," Clint whispered as he rested his torso on Natasha's back so he could whisper into her ear. "I love the fact that you have only ever willingly let only me to touch you like this... I'm honoured to be the one to make you feel like this," he whispered huskily as he played her body the way he knew she loved.

"Harder... Fuck yes... oh God fuck me just like that... Yes Master... Take me... Mark your dirty little bitch... Yes... Yes..." Natasha moaned as Clint thrusted into her from behind, the red head arching her ass upwards and taking her partner's cock deeper inside her cunt.

"I'm gonna gag you tomorrow Nat... I'm gonna tie you up and gag you... And you're going to watch me stroke myself until I'm ready to blow... Then I'll rub my precum over your tits before positioning myself in your cunt... When I've fed your cunt the first inch of my cock, I'll thrust into you hard and deep... I'm gonna make you scream yourself hoarse as I fuck you into the mattress... You're gonna beg me to keep fucking your tight wet pussy... And I'm not going to stop..." Clint described, grinning smugly as Natasha moaned his name in response and met his hips harder.

"Clint... Please... I need to cum for you... Please..." Natasha moaned, tossing her head back at a particular hard thrust from Clint.

Clint groaned and pulled Natasha up so her back was against his chest. "Beg... One word... Beg..." he ordered as he thrusted harder inside her, using his left hand to play her clit like a remote.

"Clint... Clint..." Natasha moaned as she brought her hands upwards and back around Clint's neck, gripping the tense muscles there as the archer pumped into her with well placed thrusts.

Natasha screamed her lover's name as she came, pulling the archer over the edge with her, both moaning and panting heavily as they collapsed onto the couch. Clint slowly pulled out of her and they rolled onto their sides, curled around each other with blissed out looks of contentment and something else neither were yet to acknowledge at the moment.

Clint and Natasha both chuckled as they watched each other come down from their highs together, basking in the afterglow of their pleasure, neither actually calling it what rough version it truly was. The archer brought his left hand up to Natasha's lips, tracing them softly as they recover control of their bodies. The red head smiled at her partner softly as she leaned up on her left elbow to look at him before leaning down to kiss him softly. "Thank you Clint," she whispered against his lips softly, before slowly pushing him down onto the couch so she could rest her head in the crook of his neck, their limbs tangling around each other.

"Anything for you Nat," Clint whispered in Russian as he wrapped his arms around her waist protectively. The archer slowly took the blanket off the back of the couch and placed it over their bodies, the two assassins curling around each other and let each other's heartbeats lull them to sleep.

**So was this chapter any good? Let me know what you think :)**

**And these are the stories that are part of the '**_**Let Me Love You**_**'/ '**_**All About Us**_**' verse:**

_**Not Like The Rest**_

_**Bangkok**_

_**Direct Orders**_

_**Dirty Picture**_

_**Talk Dirty To Me**_

_**BlackHawk's Fun With Nature**_

_**Teasing Natasha**_

_**Never Gonna Stop**_

_**Let Me Love You**_

_**All About Us**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Fanfic:****Teasing Natasha Ch. 4, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Disclaimer:**** I don't own Avengers. And apologies to anyone for any OCCs you may find in this.****  
****Word Count:**** 5,630.****  
****Rated:**** M or NC/17.****  
****Summary:**** I got a request back at the start of August (**_**alyssa474**_** I hope this is what you wanted) to do this so I finally got it finished :) And it is exactly what it says on the tin; Clint teasing Natasha... Expect A LOT of smut... DO NOT read if you are under 17... You've been warned... Set during 'Iron Man 2' after one of my other story, '**_**Talk Dirty To Me**_**,' in my '**_**Let Me Love You**_**' verse.  
****Author's Note:**** I want to say a big thanks to everyone following this story (or favourited) and the following readers for their reviews for the last chapter and their amazing support. I'm so happy for all the support, thank you guys, I really do love you all so much it hurts:**

_bookie (Yes there is more chapters :) Natasha still has to get her revenge during the week end ;) And currently it's only Wednesday at the moment ;)_

_skie89 (I hope my PM answered that :)_

_Precious93 (I'm glad you loved it Hun :) As for the gag, let everyone read to find out :)_

_Guest 13__th__ October 2013; please sign in so I can thank you properly :) (I'm glad you liked it :) As for your request(s), please keep reading :)_

_Nova Fearnewood (I'm glad it was hot :) You asked for more :)_

_Guest 23__rd__ October 2013; please sign in so I can thank you properly :) (I updated as soon as was possible, hope it was what you were looking for :)_

**Sorry, this was so long to update but please enjoy :)**

Clint smirked as he felt Natasha walk up behind him, wrapping her arms around his bare waist, resting her face between his shoulder blades. The archer slowly turned around in her arms, smirking smugly when he noticed the red head had stripped out of her '_work attire_' when she had entered the apartment. "How was work?" the archer whispered as he pressed tender kisses against the red head's left collarbone, wrapping his own arms around her slim waist, pulling her against his bare torso.

"Troublesome," Natasha replied as she pressed a soft kiss to Clint's sternum. "You're cooking," she added as she caught the scent of the archer's said cooking.

"Mmhmm..." Clint replied as he traced calming circles on the small of Natasha's back. The archer slowly pulled away from her red head and pushed her up against the island. "Turn around, bend over and spread your legs Ms Romanova... I have to make sure that the vibrators are still in place..." he ordered, smirking when he noticed Natasha lick her lips as she did as she was told.

"Master, what will happen if they are not in place?" Natasha asked as she sensed Clint get onto his knees behind her, his skilful hands massaging the insides of her thighs as he inspected the two instruments he had placed inside her this morning after he fucked her in the shower and took her again after breakfast.

"I have to spank you five times for every half inch that either vibrator is not inside your cunt or anus," Clint stated as he stroked Natasha's juice dripping slit with two deft fingers. "Fuck Nat... How are you so wet? I fucked you twice this morning and you're still horny?" the archer teased, making his partner moan in pleasure when he brushed his thumb over her clitoris teasingly.

"Master, I'm so horny for you... All day, all I could think about was you... Sucking you off... pleasing you... Giving my body to you... That's why I'm so wet Master..." Natasha moaned, making Clint groan as he freed his cock from his boxers, pumping himself as he leaned forward and wrapped his lips around Natasha's clit.

"You're my dirty little bitch Nat... Talking like that," Clint whispered against Natasha's lower lips, giving her clit one more stroke with his tongue before getting back onto his feet. "Tut tut Natasha... I'm going to have to punish you... Both vibrators have moved out half an inch each," he whispered as he pressed caring kisses along the column of the ex-Russian's spine. "_If it gets too much Nat, tell me and I'll stop_," the archer whispered in Russian as he placed a tender kiss to the back of the red head's left ear.

Natasha nodded as she turned her head to look at her archer, a dangerously seductive glint in her lust filled emerald green eyes. "Punish me Master... I'm your dirty little bitch who needs you to punish her," the red head purred, rolling her hips backwards against his free erection.

Clint growled possessively at Natasha's words, stepping backwards so he could trail his eyes over her body. "Bad girls need to be punished don't they Natasha?" he whispered as he rested his left hand on her hip while his right hand rested on the small of her back.

"Yes Master... I'm such a bad girl... Please punish me Master Barton... Punish your dirty little bitch," Natasha whispered seductively, watching her partner before raising an eyebrow as she watched the archer hesitate. "Clint, what's wrong?" the red head whispered.

"I can't do this Nat... I can't willingly hurt you," Clint stated, pulling away from Natasha as if he was afraid that standing too close to her in such a position would lead to her getting hurt by him.

Natasha bit her bottom lip before she turned around and caught Clint's neck gently, pulling her archer close to her as she brushed her lips against his softly.

Clint easily fell into the pace of the kiss, wrapping his strong arms around Natasha's waist, holding him close to her as they made out in the middle of her kitchen.

"I trust you Clint," Natasha mumbled into his mouth as they slowly pulled away to take a needed breath. "We can use three different safe words if it makes you feel better," she whispered, brushing her lips against his softly.

Clint nodded and let Natasha pulled him until she was up against the island again, their lips never parting as the ex-Russian kept her hands on his neck.

"Three colours; yellow, orange and red... Yellow is for 'slow down'," Natasha whispered as she kept her lips against Clint's. "Orange for 'I'm not sure about this'... and red for 'stop'," she added, smiling slightly as her lover as he slowly nodded his consent to her proposition.

"Okay," Clint whispered as he claimed Natasha's lips once more, sliding his tongue between her lips, silently begging the red head for entrance to her mouth.

Natasha willingly complied, smirking as she felt her archer drag his hands to her ass, cupping her and pulling her even closer to his body. The red head moaned in pleasure when she felt her partner palming the porcelain skin of her ass as they continued to fuck each others' mouths with their tongue.

Suddenly, Clint pulled away from Natasha's lips, smirking smugly when the red head whined at the loss of contact. "_Turn around Ms Romanova,_" he ordered in Russian, making the red head smirk at him knowingly.

"Yes Master... Punish me like I deserve," Natasha teased, smirking when the archer growled at her possessively.

Clint rubbed Natasha's left cheek before slowly pulling back and bringing his hand down, hard enough to sting but not hard enough to hurt the red head. Natasha lurched forward and bit her bottom lip at the first smack, waiting for her partner's next movement.

Clint bit his bottom lip nervously as he brought down his hand down on her ass again. He was physically hurting him to be doing this to the red head but he knew this was another proof of their trust... Of the trust Natasha had placed in him. She had been the one to suggest _this_ after their _shower_ this morning... And the Hawk never wanted to disappoint his Spider.

Natasha bit her bottom lip as Clint continued his punishment but the red head knew he was holding back... She knew exactly how reluctant he had been this morning when she had suggested the _punishment_. Any time that the archer felt that he had hurt her, he locked himself into his private gym in his New York apartment and would work out until he passed out... Or he would drink himself unconscious. Natasha had suggested this punishment to try to get her archer to understand that she trusted him and never blamed him for her being hurt... In fact, Natasha knew exactly how protective Clint got when he had almost attacked his ex-girlfriend, Agent Barbara 'Bobbi' Morse aka _Mockingbird_, two years ago when she had called Natasha a 'good for nothing slut'... Needless to say, Coulson had the agent removed from the Helicarrier and placed in the S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Shanghai base.

After the ten slaps, Clint quickly pulled away, practically shaking as he mentally berated himself for agreeing to Natasha's request. The archer was so lost in his own thought that he didn't see his partner straighten up and walk over to him.

"Clint, don't do that to yourself... I was the one who asked you to do that..." Natasha whispered as she cupped the archer's cheek, making Clint look at her in the eye. "You didn't hurt me..." she whispered as she leaned up and brushed her lips against his softly, slowly bringing her arms up to wrap them around her lover's neck.

Clint returned Natasha's hungry kiss as he wrapped his own arms around her slim, pulling her flush against his chest as their lips and tongues met desperately while Natasha slowly led him over to the table, pushing him down onto one of the chairs.

"Relax Master," Natasha whispered as she broke the kiss, grinning at Clint seductively. "Let me take care of you Clint," she whispered as she got to her knees in between his spread legs. The red head quickly removed his shorts and took his semi erect cock in her right hand, stroking him to full mass.

Clint groaned his lover's name as she brushed her lips along the length of his cock, Natasha keeping her eyes locked on his as she did so. The archer gripped the underside of his chair as the red head slowly brought her mouth down to his balls, running her tongue teasingly over them. The ex-Russian brought her partner's left hand to his cock, allowing him to grab himself, the archer rubbing the head of his cock over her addictive lips while she brought his right hand to her hair so he could control what she did to him.

The archer groaned as he watched his partner finger herself while he rubbed the head of his cock over her lips. "Well bitch... You want to suck my cock or do you want to beg me to fuck your mouth?" he teased, smirking when she moaned his name sinfully in reply. "Oh you want to beg...? I sometimes forget how much you love dirty talk Nat... How horny and wet you get when we bring dirty talk into our fucking," he teased, smirking as he stroked himself a little bit harder. "Let me hear you beg like a bitch in heat Nat... I wanna hear you beg me to let you suck my cock," he ordered, slapping his cock lightly against her opened, panting lips.

"Master, please... I want to suck your cock... I want to taste you in my mouth," Natasha whispered, watching her partner lustfully as he groaned her name loudly, rubbing his cock harder as she spoke. The red head moaned as she added a third finger inside her cunt, keeping her lust glazed eyes on her partner's.

"Then what are you waiting for Ms Romanova?" Clint whispered, grunting Natasha's name loudly as she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, slowly and teasingly easing his member into her mouth as deep as it could go without the red head having to relax her throat. "Fuck... Nat..." he moaned, throwing his head back in pleasure as Natasha worked his cock with her mouth.

Natasha grinned up at her lover as she continued to work his cock in her mouth, moaning as she brought his hands to her hair with her left hand, giving her lover all control as she finger fucked herself and sucked his cock at the same time.

Clint shouted Natasha's name as said red head brought her left hand to his balls, massaging and tugging on them as she felt the telltale sign of his impending orgasm. The spy smirked and ran her tongue along the underside or the archer's cock and it was all that was needed to send him over the edge.

"NATASHA!" Clint roared as he came hard, his seed coming in thick ropes down Natasha's throat, taking all of his cum in her mouth greedily as she continued to fuck her fingers deep into her dripping cunt. The red head waited until he had finished cuming before slowly pulling off of him, locking her lustful eyes with his as she made him watch her swallow his cum.

The archer growled possessively and pulled the red head up to him, claiming her lips hungrily, groaning at the taste of himself on her lips. Suddenly, Clint pulled away and lifted Natasha on top of him, slowly making sure that Natasha was no longer touching herself and removed the vibrator from her cunt, tossing the instrument onto the table behind him.

Slowly, Clint positioned his still hard cock in Natasha's entrance before lowering her down on him, the red head gasping his name high pitched in pleasure. "That's it Natasha... Tell me what you like... Explain how good it feels to have my cock buried in your tight cunt..." he growled, thrusting upwards to hit Natasha's G-spot like the greatest marksman that he is.

"Yes... Oh yes... Master... Fuck yeah... Oh God yes," Natasha moaned as she brought her hands to her lover's shoulders as she met his thrusts with ease. "Fuck... Clint... You feel so good... I... Fuck, you feel so good..." she gasped high pitched, making Clint smirk smugly as he brought his lips to her tits, sucking greedily on one nipple before switching to the other and repeating the process. "I love having you inside me... Fuck... Oh yes... Harder..." she moaned, tossing her head back in pleasure, her nails digging in to the flesh of his shoulders, leaving crescent shaped moons in the muscles.

Clint could only grin against his lover's chest, leaving large love bites along her breasts, smirking when Natasha cried out his name as she came hard, her walls tightening around his cock. The red head continued to convulse around his cock pulling the archer into his own orgasm, making him shout her name as he came inside her.

Natasha collapsed against Clint as the two panted heavily as they came down from their highs. The archer slowly stood up on shaky legs with his partner in his arms, slowly making his way to the bedroom, collapsing onto the bed with the spy lying on top of him.

"Mmm... You should punish me more often Clint," Natasha whispered as she leaned up to look at her partner with a soft smiled before leaning down to brush her lips against his.

Clint smiled as Natasha caught his lips softly as they continued to slowly come down from their highs. "Shit, Nat," he whispered, sitting up when he noticed the redness on her ass.

"Clint, I'm fine..." Natasha whispered as she noticed the concerned look on her partner's face as he ran his hands over the red cheeks of her ass. But it didn't stop him from getting up and heading to the bathroom before returning with a bottle of Aloe Vera oil. The archer knew from the way that she had been lying on top of him just how sore she was feeling.

"Don't move..." Clint ordered as he climbed onto the bed, straddling Natasha's thighs as he smeared some oil over both cheeks, smiling slightly when she shivered at the cool sensation. "You're such a good girl Nat... I'm so proud of you Baby," he whispered as he massaged the oil into her skin.

Natasha couldn't help but moan sinfully in pleasure as her lover worked the cool oil into her backside, easing the sting that she had barely acknowledged when Clint had been fucking her in the kitchen, not even noticing that the archer had used a pet name.

"Clint," the red head moaned as she felt the archer smear the oil into her skin, his archery roughened fingers suddenly slide against her lower lips while he pressed soft kisses along the length of her spine.

Clint smirked against her skin as he slid two oil slickened fingers into Natasha's cunt, curling them against her back wall while he began to suck and nip on the back of her neck. "You did great Baby... Now you have a little more punishment to go through but I'll make sure it feels so good to you," he whispered softly as he left a trail of love bites along her back.

Natasha could only moan loudly in response, her voice catching in her throat as Clint added a third then a fourth digit inside her cunt, moving against all the spots that drove the red head crazy. "Oh Master... Yes... Fuck yes..." she moaned as she moved her hips in time with her partner's fingers, her own hands fisted in the sheets of the bed.

Clint smirked before sliding his fist into Natasha's cunt, making the red head cry out her name in pure ecstasy at the sensation as the vibrator in her ass continued to move against her back wall. "You like that Natasha? Do you want me to fuck you...? Or are you going to let me do whatever I want to do to you...?" he whispered with a smug smirk as the red head only bucked her hips and moaned his name in reply.

"Master... Oh God... Yes... Do whatever you want to do to me Master... Please... Master... Whatever you want," Natasha eventually moaned in response, throwing her head back as Clint worked her G-spot masterfully strategically.

"Mmm... I did say I was going to gag you today..." Clint whispered as he brought his lips to Natasha's left ear, smirking when he heard her breath catch in his throat. "Mmm.. What do you think my horny little bitch... Should I tie you up and gag you... Leave you on high until I ready to fuck you into this mattress... Should I keep you tied and gagged as I make you pass out in pleasure..." he teased, sucking on the red head's earlobe seductively.

"Clint," Natasha gasped, biting her pillow to prevent herself from screaming out in pleasure.

Clint grinned before slowly pulling his fist back out of Natasha's entrance, his boyish grin growing just a bit more smug when she whined at the loss of contact. "Get on you back Ms Romanova... And don't move," the archer ordered as he climbed off the bed, smirking when he watched the red head bite back a groan of frustration but do as she was told. "Good girl," he whispered as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers before pulling back and walking out of the bedroom.

Natasha tossed back her head and closed her eyes, trying to control her thoughts as she listened to her partner move in the kitchen. The spy kept her eyes on the door as Clint re-entered the bedroom with one of the chairs and the vibrator that had been in her cunt not an hour beforehand. And the archer also had robes and a flimsy piece of ribbon from one of Natasha's tops which the red head knew was definitely not flimsy material.

"_You ready Ms Romanova_?" Clint asked in Natasha's native language as he set down the chair in front of the bed before continuing to climb onto the bed and on top of Natasha.

Natasha grinned up at her lover as she replied in the same tongue, using her naturally sultry tone as she spoke. "_Master, I'm always ready for you_."

Clint smirked as he leaned forward and tied the robe to the headboard's black metal frame so that it was perfectly secure before bringing the ropes down so that it lay on either side of Natasha's head while leaning down to claim her lips softly. Slowly, the archer broke the kiss and brought the ribbon up with his left hand. "I'm gonna have to gag you now Natasha," he whispered as he trailed the ribbon over the ex-Russian's lips teasingly.

Natasha noted the nervous look in her archer's eyes and nodded, smiling at him softly. "_Yes Mater... I understand that you must punish me_," she whispered in her mother tongue.

Clint couldn't stop the possessive growl emitting from deep in his chest. He got Natasha to raise her head and open her mouth so he could tie the gag for her. "Is that okay Nat?" he whispered when he was finished, watching the red head as she check to see if the gag was tied suitably.

Natasha smiled at Clint through the gag and nodded, watching the nervousness in his eyes being replaced with lust and something else she wasn't quite sure of at that moment. The archer leaned down and brushed his lips against her sweet spot before catching the ex-Russian's wrists and brining them upwards so he could tie them with the rope so her arms were stretched comfortably above her head.

Clint slowly kissed his way down Natasha's body, pressing his lips against all the spots the red head loved him to touch as well as all of the rare scars on the spy's pale skin, making sure his lover knew from his actions that he would never take advantage of her. The archer slowly kissed his way down each of her legs before gently grabbing her ankles and pushing them up so they were next to her wrists, spread in a V shape so Clint could continued to look her in the eye. He gently tied her ankles to her wrists and the headboard, smirking when she moaned her slight frustration at being completely restrained.

Natasha groaned slightly as she watched her lover lean back slightly, his watchful eyes scanning over her body as he grabbed the second vibrator, the archer quickly turning it on before leisurely bringing it to his partner's entrance. "You're gonna be begging me to fuck you within twenty minutes Nat," he whispered as he slowly pushed the instrument inside her cunt.

Natasha moaned in pleasure at the feeling of both vibrators inside her body, both working her back wall on their current levels. The ex-Russian didn't notice her lover climb off the bed and sit down on the chair that he had brought in from the kitchen.

"You'll have to wait there until I'm ready Nat..." Clint stated, smirking when the red head moaned as realisation hit her, making the archer smirk at her in reply as they kept their eyes locked on each other. "What do you think Ms Romanova?" he teased in Russian, smirking when he heard her moan his name through the gag as she watched him ring his left hand down to stroke himself as he watched her.

"Clint," Natasha moaned through the fabric in her mouth as she watched Clint touch himself, making the red head even wetter at the sight.

Clint smirked as he watched Natasha strain in her restraints as she watched him stroke his cock slowly. "You look so hot like that Nat... Tied up, gagged and two vibrators inside you... I can smell your pussy Nat... I can smell how much you want me to put my cock in you..." he whispered teasingly, his smug smirk growing as Natasha moaned his name through the gag in her mouth.

Natasha groaned as she watched her lover stroke his own cock as he watched her like the Hawk he was named after, his eyes trailing over her body. She bucked her hips at the archer, pushing the vibrator in her ass further inside her while the one in her cunt worked her G-spot.

"What's wrong Nat? Is the vibrators not high enough?" Clint teased, using the remote to turn vibrators on max speed, making Natasha scream his name through her gag, her hips bucking mindlessly in ecstasy.

"CLINT!" Natasha screamed through her gag as said archer turned the vibrators off suddenly just as she was about to cum.

Clint panted as he slowly stood up, making his way over to the red head with a knowingly smug smirk covering his boyish features. "What's wrong Nat?" he teased as he crawled on top of her, practically straddling her torso as he brushed the head of his cock over her tits, smearing his precum over her pert breasts. "You look so hot like that Nat... I can't wait to fuck you right into this mattress... I'm gonna make sure that you can barely walk in the morning," he whispered as he slowly got back off of her, kneeling in front of the wanton red head.

Natasha panted heavily through the fabric in her mouth as she watched Clint slowly rub the tip of his dick along the length of her slit. If only she could touch him... if she could only flip them over and ride him like Zorro.

Clint slowly pulled the vibrator out of her ass, making Natasha moan at the loss of contact."I'm gonna fuck your ass Nat... Do you want me there?" the archer teased as he rubbed the head of his cock against her back entrance, smirking as she arched her body up towards him.

Natasha nodded, unable to stop herself from moaning when Clint slowly pushed himself onside her ass, both assassins moaning in pleasure at the sensation of the archer stretching her wide. "Fuck... Nat... Your ass is so tight around my cock," Clint groaned as he leaned down, wrapping his lips around her left nipple, grinning when she let out a muffled cry of his name in reply.

Clint brought his left hand to Natasha's right tit, massaging it firmly as he pumped into her at a steady pace. The archer kept his eyes locked on Natasha's as he moved, making sure that the red head was perfectly okay with being restrained the way she was. The spy knew exactly what the archer was doing and arched her body further up to him, showing her partner exactly how much she trusted him.

"Fuck Nat," Clint gasped as he pulled his lips away from Natasha's breasts, panting for air as he felt his own thrusts become more erratic as he came closer to going over the edge. "I'm gonna cum... You're so fucking tight around me Nat... I'm gonna cum," he moaned, thrusting two more times inside her ass before stilling as he came hard inside her. The archer leaned down and brushed his lips against Natasha's as he slowly pulled out of her.

Natasha moaned at the loss of contact, not wanting Clint to pull away from her. "I'll crush you if I stay like that Nat," Clint whispered as if he could read the red head's mind. He smirked as he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the red head's sternum. The archer reached over and grabbed the vibrator before slowly pushing it back inside the ex-Russian's ass, making her cry out in pleasure as it vibrator inside her.

Clint smiled as he watched the signs of obvious pleasure worked their way across Natasha's face, showing the archer that his partner was thoroughly enjoying her '_punishment_'. "What do you want Natasha...? Do you want me to fuck your cunt now...? Do you want me to make your eyes roll back as I fuck you hard into your mattress...?" the archer whispered as he leaned over her so he could whisper in her ear.

Natasha moaned loudly in response, bucking her hips when Clint ran two of his fingers along her slit, making the archer smirk at her as she moaned his name like a curse and a prayer through the fabric in her mouth.

Clint grinned as he slowly removed the vibrator from her pussy, his grin growing when Natasha moaned his name in reply at his actions. "I'm gonna fuck you now Nat... I'm gonna fuck you into your mattress Babe," he whispered teasingly, grinning as his lover moaned sinfully, trying her best to stop herself from bucking her hips towards him. The archer teasingly rubbed his still hard cock against her entrance before sliding it up to her clit before back to her entrance tauntingly.

Clint smirked as he slowly slid inside her, watching as the red head gasped as he filled her to the hilt. "Fuck Nat... It feels like you get tighter every fucking time we do this," the archer groaned as he paused inside her, waiting for her to become accustomed to his length again. Slowly, the archer began to thrust inside her, both assassins groaning in pleasure as he moved inside her cunt.

"Clint..." Natasha gasped into her gag as she tossed her head back, arching her body towards her lover as he began to slowly increase his pace inside her.

"Yeah Nat... Do you like me taking you like this?" Clint whispered teasingly as he thrusted hard inside her cunt. "You love being filled with my seed don't you Natasha...? You want me to fill your tight wet cunt like I filled your mouth and ass... Yeah bitch, you love the thought of that, don't you...? The thought of my cum in all your holes...?" he teased as he pumped his cock in her pussy, fucking the red head the way he knew she loved.

Natasha could only moan and nod, her hips bucking against his in mindless wanton. The red head kept her eyes on her archer's as he pounded cunt just she liked it... The way she loved how he took her.

Clint thrusted harder inside her, hitting her G-spot with each and every one of his thrusts, his smug smirk growing as Natasha panted and begged him to take her harder through her gag. "You're so tight Nat... Are you going to cum for me...? I love watching you cum for me..." the archer whispered teasingly as he watched his lover shake with pleasure as he continued to drive her into the mattress of her bed.

And that was all Natasha needed to hear as she came hard around Clint's length. Natasha's eyes rolled back as she screamed behind the gag in ecstasy while Clint continued to slowly move his cock inside her pussy, prolonging her strong orgasm.

Clint watched as Natasha slowly reopened her eyes, the red head moaning loudly in approval when she found him still hard inside her cunt. "Oh you love this Romanoff... You loved being tied up and gagged while I pound your pussy with my cock..." he whispered as he cupped her tits and massaged them in time with his thrusts.

Natasha could only nod her head as she let her whole body fully relinquish its control to the archer. The red head moaned as Clint thrusted hard inside her, knowing exactly what to do to make her feel immense pleasure. She couldn't remember a time when Clint didn't make her feel safe while she made herself vulnerable to him.

Clint grinned as he watched Natasha's eyes roll back in ecstasy as he hit every right spot inside her soaking wet, tight cunt. "You look so good like that... I can go so deep inside you like this... I can feel you getting wetter and hornier with each of my thrusts," he whispered seductively, making the spy moan her approval at full volume, arching her body into his. "I love watching you as I take you like this... I love watching you as I fuck you into the nearest surface," he added, smirking as he felt her walls tighten further around his dick.

Natasha panted and moaned; her eyes were in the back of her head out of pure ecstasy as Clint fucked her hard into the mattress. The red head no longer had control of her body as her archer continued to pump into her the way he was currently doing. She willingly gave control of her body to the man above her... the only person who she would ever give the control of her body to.

"You're so wet Nat... Your cunt is fucking wet and tight for my cock... You love taking my dick... You love it when I fuck you with my cock... Your pussy's wrapped around my cock Nat... Your pussy's hungry for my cock and seed," Clint teased, smirking when the red head nodded and moaned her agreement. "Do you want me to cum inside you...? Do you want me to send you over the edge again and cum inside your tight pussy?" he whispered, smirking as he watched her nod her head, pure wanton ecstasy taking control of her body and mind as he fucked her just right into the mattress of her bed. "Cum for me Nat... Cum for me and I fuck you over the edge as I cum for you," he whispered as he felt his own climax coming like a tidal wave.

Natasha screamed the archer's name loudly in pleasure as Clint thrusted one last time before spilling his seed inside her while the collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily as pleasure coursed through their bodies. Clint slowly undid the restraints and pulled off the gag, pressing his lips to hers softly. "Thank you for trusting me Nat," he whispered softly as he slowly pulled away.

"I've always trusted you Clint," Natasha whispered sleepily, her eyes closed in the aftermath of her pleasure, as the archer slowly rolled off of her, allowing her to curl up in his arms.

Clint couldn't help but smile at Natasha's statement, pressing his lips to her forehead tenderly. The archer hummed slightly as he ran his hand over the red head's ass, flinching as he felt the still warm skin against the palm of his hand.

"Stop Clint... You didn't hurt me..." Natasha whispered as she lifted her head to look at the archer. "I'm fine but now I'm slightly exhausted from your activities so we are just going to lie here and sleep and I'm gonna use you as my pillow before we have dinner," she whispered as she caught his lips softly, making Clint wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Whatever you want, Nat," Clint whispered against the red head's lips before she slowly pulled away, both smiling at each other softly. The ex-Russian brought her head to the archer's chest, slowly closing her eyes as she relaxed into his chest, smiling softly as the archer hummed her into a peaceful sleep.

Clint smiled as he thought about how Natasha's hand was resting just over his dog tags, giving the archer an idea. He pressed one more kiss to the red head's temple before following her into a peaceful sleep as they held each other close.

**I'm so sorry that this took so long guys but I hope it is good enough to make up for the delay :)**

**Ooh and say thank you to my co-writer **_**Precious93**_** because she got you guys this update :)**

**Let me know what you guys thought and I hope to have another chapter up by the end of the week :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fanfic:****Teasing Natasha Ch. 5, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Disclaimer:**** I don't own Avengers. And apologies to anyone for any OCCs you may find in this.****  
****Word Count:**** 3,840.****  
****Rated:**** M or NC/17.****  
****Summary:**** I got a request back at the start of August (**_**alyssa474**_** I hope this is what you wanted) to do this so I finally got it finished :) And it is exactly what it says on the tin; Clint teasing Natasha... Expect A LOT of smut... DO NOT read if you are under 17... You've been warned... Set during 'Iron Man 2' after one of my other story, '**_**Talk Dirty To Me**_**,' in my '**_**Let Me Love You**_**' verse.  
****Author's Note:**** I want to say a big thanks to everyone following this story (or favourited) and the following three readers for their reviews for the last chapter and their amazing support. I'm so happy for all the support, thank you guys, I really do love you all so much it hurts:**

_Nova Fearnewood (I'm glad it was hot :)_

_KimGothgirl93 (Your review made me smile when I saw it :) I'm glad you can't get enough of it and I hope it continues to be deserving of your attention :) I'm glad you love my stories :)_

_awhisperthroughthewinds (I forgive you ;) I'm glad it was 'deliciously hot' :) As for your request, keep reading ;) I'm glad you love it and yes, they are very much in denial ;) And I definitely agree that a dominate Clint is a sexy Clint ;) I updated as soon as possible :)_

**And a special thank you to **_**Precious93**_** who is the best co-writer I could ever wish for... Thank you Hun so much for your help and support in all of my stories... This one is for you :)**

**Sorry, this was so long to update but please enjoy it and let me know what you think :)**

Natasha groaned as she slowly woke up with a pleasant ache in between her legs. The red head slowly rolled over to curl up to the pillow that her partner had become for her over the past how many years, only to find that the archer was no longer in the bed with her. The ex-Russian frowned as she listened for any sign of Clint, her frown softening slightly when she heard the shower running.

Slowly, Natasha climbed out of bed, not bothering to grab anything to cover her body, knowing that it would be pointless if she was to get into the shower with her partner. But the red head paused when she noticed the time on her alarm clock. '_03.39... Clint...?_' the ex-Russian thought to herself as she made her way to the bathroom, slowly entering it only to find her lover leaning his head against the tiled wall of the shower, the boiling hot water pouring down on top of him.

Clint was so lost in his own thought that he didn't notice Natasha step into the shower behind him, the red head slowly wrapping her arms around his waist, startling the archer slightly at her sudden appearance. "Did I wake you up Nat...?" the archer whispered as he brought his left hand up to hers that were interlaced on his chest as she pressed her lips to the space between his shoulder blades.

"No... More like I sensed that something was wrong..." Natasha replied as she nuzzled her archer's back tenderly, making the red head mentally freeze at the actions and statement; '_Is that why I woke up_?' the red head thought to herself as she stroked her lover's chest soothingly.

Clint chuckled lightly at his partner's statement before slowly turning in her arms so he could wrap his own around her protectively. He gently pressed his lips to her forehead as he stroked the small of her back affectionately and protectively.

"What was the nightmare about Clint?" Natasha suddenly asked as the water continued to pour down on them, making the archer pause in surprise.

"How did you...-" Clint started but Natasha cut him off.

"Know...? You seem to forget that I know you better than anyone else in the world Clint... Even better than Phil," Natasha whispered as she raised her head to look her lover in the eye. "What's wrong Clint..." she whispered, watching him carefully.

"I hurt you..." Clint whispered, running his right hand hesitantly over Natasha's ass which was only slightly red from his _punishment_ a few hours ago.

Natasha frowned slightly and brought her right hand up to cup Clint's cheek. "You. Didn't. Hurt. Me," the red head stated, emphasizing each of her words, trying to make her lover believe every word that was coming out of her mouth; she genuinely wanted him to _punish _her... To see that he _did not_ hurt her in any way... To see how much she trusted him... And - this was the crucial point - that she loved him even though she wasn't ready to acknowledge just how much she truly loved him (_of course she loved him, he's her best friend for crying out loud_).

Clint frowned and looked away, his thoughts - _his fears_ - winning out in the battle against Natasha's statement. But the archer couldn't look away for long when Natasha suddenly claimed his lips desperately, putting all of her feelings for him in the kiss as she backed him up against the wall, her hands gripping the back of his neck as she controlled their kiss.

Clint willingly gave his lover control of their kiss as he felt her tongue sliding over his lips, begging for entrance to his mouth which he complied immediately. The archer didn't notice his lover trail her left hand down his body, tracing each and every one of his scars. Suddenly, he pulled away, making Natasha raised a concerned eyebrow in response. "I can't... I could hurt you... I don't... I can't hurt you Nat..." he whispered, his whole body shaking with dry sobs.

"Clint, stop... You didn't hurt me... You've never hurt me... You're not your father... You're not like any of the bastards from the Red Room... You spared my life when you first met me... You've safe my life more times that I could count over the past fourteen years..." Natasha whispered, gripping her archer's neck to force him to look at her. "You gave me back my life... You've never hurt me Clint... In fact, you've only ever done the opposite for me... And I can never repay you for that... But what I can do is try to be there for you like you've been there for me..." she whispered before slowly kissing Clint again, more softly but no less passionate than before.

Clint could only nod to Natasha's statement, slowly wrapping his arms around her waist protectively, deepening their kiss all the while keeping the same slow pace. The archer moaned as he felt his lover bring her hands to his hair, threading her fingers through the short sandy strands, pulling him closer to her as he continued to trace shapes on the small of her back.

Slowly, Natasha pulled away from her partner's lips, both of them breathing heavily as they regained oxygen into their lungs. The red head smiled at Clint softly as she massaged his scalp tenderly, her smile growing as she watched him close his eyes and sigh in content at her actions. "Let me take care of you Clint... You've taken care of me for so long... I want to return the favour," she whispered into his left ear before pressing her lips to the spot just under the lobe of his ear, making the archer shiver slightly in her arms at the sensation.

Natasha leisurely dragged her lips along Clint's jaw, teasingly dragging her tongue over the archer's two day old stubble - of which she would continuously deny that she secretly loved. The red head smirked as an idea crossed her mind that - _if it worked_ - would make her partner see that he could never and would never hurt her. The ex-Russian brought her lips to her archer's neck and sucked on his weak spot tauntingly as she brought her right hand between them, immediately starting her plan as she slowly gripped his semi hard erection, his grin growing as he let out a guttural moan of her name loudly in response.

Clint threw his head back, biting his bottom lip at the slight pain as the back of his skull hit the wall but was distracted by his partner's lips on his neck, teasing his skin while her right hand pumped his cock to its full mass. "Mmm... Clint... You're getting soft on me... And I'm not talking about your current stiffness in my hand," Natasha teased as she brought her lips to his ear, tracing her tongue leisurely along the shell of his ear, smirking when her lover moaned at her seductive actions. "I thought you'd put up a much better fight than this Clint... It's so easy for me to take control of our '_hook ups_'... Can you even try to take back control... or am I in control the rest of the night Hawk...?" she purred teasingly, smirking tauntingly at her lover as he groaned at her playful teasing.

"Nat..." Clint growled as said red head moved her lips to his collarbone just beside the chain of his dog tags, teasingly running her tongue along his tanned skin as she nipped and sucked and kissed her way along his collarbone.

"What's wrong...? Is my teasing too much for you Mr Barton...? Do you think I'm being too unfair as your _master_...?" Natasha teased, knowing exactly what Clint would do in reply.

Suddenly, Clint flipped them around so that Natasha was against the wall, her dangerously lean legs wrapped around his waist as he held her against the tiled wall of the shower. "You lost our bet Nat... I'm the _master_ of our '_hook ups_' for the week... You're mine," the archer growled before claiming her lips hungrily, making his lover moan into their kiss as he attacked her mouth with his own.

'_Mission complete_,' Natasha thought to herself as she smiled into the kiss, allowing her lover to control their kiss as she slowly brought both of her hands to his head, threading her fingers leisurely through his hair, her smile growing into her mouth archery roughened hands to her hips, gripping them possessively as he claimed her mouth just as possessively.

Slowly, Clint tore his mouth away from Natasha's, both assassins breathing heavily as the archer rested his forehead against his spy's. The archer slowly set his partner's feet back on the floor before lowering himself down to his knees in front of her. "If you move without my permission Natasha you don't get to cum," he threatened as he lifted her left leg over his shoulder, giving him more access to her heat.

"Yes Master..." Natasha whispered before gasping as Clint rubbed his stubble against the inside of her left thigh before nipping playfully on the ex-Russian's sensitive skin there, the red head gripping her archer's hair tighter in response. "Clint..." she moaned, panting breathlessly as she watched her Hawk through lust hooded eyes.

Clint smirked up at Natasha as he leaned forward until he was a whisper away from his lover's clit. "Keep your eyes on me Natasha... Or I'll keep you on edge all night, not giving you release," the archer ordered/ warned before slowly (_and torturously_) running his tongue over her bundle of nerves, smirking smugly as the red head moaned his name sinfully and tugged on his hair as he worked his lips tauntingly over her stimulated clit.

Natasha bit her bottom lip as Clint brought his left hand to her cunt, slowly pushing two archery roughened fingers inside her entrance, making the red head moan and gasp loudly, desperately trying to stop herself from bucking her hips into her archer's face. "Clint... fuck..." the spy gasped as her lover lazily added a third digit inside her, the ex-Russian's fingers tightening their hold on the archer's sandy blonde hair.

Clint moaned against Natasha's heat, keeping his stormy grey eyes locked on her emerald green ones as he added a fourth finger inside her while nipping and sucking on her clit, knowing how the close the red head was to coming by the strength she was applying to her hold on his hair, her nails digging into his scalp.

"CLINT!" Natasha screamed as she came hard, unable to stop her hips from bucking as she came against Clint's face. The red head panted heavily as she slowly came down from her high as her lover continued to lick up her juices before slowly removing his fingers from her cunt, sucking her juices from the four digits slowly, teasingly, one by one, making sure she was watching him as he did so.

Clint smirked at his lover as he lifted her left leg from his shoulder and keeping it locked over his left hip as je slowly stood up, his smug smirk growing as his spy slowly opened her eyes to look at him. "Hey," he whispered softly as he brushed his lips against hers as she massaged his scalp tenderly. "You planned that?" Clint whispered, suddenly realising his partner's plan.

Natasha smiled at her partner and nodded before slowly kissing Clint softly. "Mmhmm... Yup... And it worked perfectly," she whispered as she slowly pulled away, grinning at her partner as he thought about his actions. "When you're in control Clint, you can't hurt me... You won't let yourself hurt me," the red head whispered as she brought her left hand to the archer's chest, directly above his dog tags as she brought her right to his neck, massaging the skin there as she grinned at him affectionately.

Clint smiled at Natasha softly before turning off the shower with his right hand before lifting Natasha up and carrying her into the bedroom. "Thank you Nat," the archer whispered as he slowly laid his lover on the bed, smiling as he lay down beside her, trailing his left hand over her body, tracing each rare scar and muscle, dimple and curve lovingly.

"For what...?" Natasha whispered, confused at Clint's statement, watching her lover carefully as he traced each aspect of her body with his archery roughened fingers, his touch gentle and - dare she say it - loving.

"For giving me your trust," Clint whispered softly as he raised his head to look the red head in the eye, smiling at her softly.

Natasha returned Clint's soft smile before reaching up with her left hand to trace his facial features tenderly. "You're more than earned it, Clint," she whispered as she leaned up slightly to brush her lips against her Hawk's in a chaste but affectionate kiss.

Clint slowly deepened their kiss, using his left hand to cup Natasha's cheek while his right rested on her left hip. The red head moaned into the kiss as she pulled her lover on top of her, smiling into the kiss as the archer grunted into her mouth at her actions. "Fuck... Clint..." she moaned as her partner slowly broke the kiss and brought his lips to the underside of the spy's jaw, sucking and nipping on her pale skin.

"Thank you for trusting me with the knowledge of how to make you feel good... Thank you for the letting me know everything about you and your body..." Clint whispered as he kissed, sucked and nipped her skin affectionately as he moved down her body. "Thank you for letting me know all of your most sensitive spots and just how you like to be touched," he whispered, kissing her passionately before bringing his hands and mouth to her breasts, "Now I know you liked it when I'm playing with your tits like this... when I use just the tip of my tongue on your nipples between nipping and sucking on them."

Natasha gasped in pleasure as her lover did just as he had stated, running the tip of his experienced tongue over her nipples teasingly before nipping and sucking on both of her hardened areolas, making the red head squirm in ecstasy under his ministrations. "Oh God... Clint..." she moaned sinfully, arching her body up to Clint's, giving more access to do what he wanted to her.

Clint smirked as he slowly crawled down Natasha's body, stopping directly over her left hipbone. "You love it when I suck on your skin here... You love it when I mark you when we fuck," he whispered, smirking up at his Spider when she locked her eyes with his while he nipped and sucked on her skin playfully, grinning as she gasped his name high-pitched in response to his actions.

"Fuck yes... Clint..." Natasha gasped as her Hawk moved in between her legs, moving both of her literally killer thighs over his shoulders, giving him more access to her cunt.

Clint smirked up at Natasha as he lowered his lips to her heat. "You love it when I eat you out... You love it when I put my mouth on your cunt and eat you out," the archer whispered before teasingly running his tongue along her slit before torturously slowly wrapping his lips around her clit, baring his teeth on the red head's bundle of nerves as he sucked lightly on it.

"Clint... Please... Oh God, don't stop," Natasha begged, tossing her head back in pleasure as her lover pushed three digits inside her cunt. The ex-Russian moaned and panted heavily as her archer worked her lower lips with his mouth and fingers, unable to stop herself from bucking her hips into his mouth as he worked her expertly.

Clint smirked against Natasha's entrance as he added a fourth finger inside her, the thoughts running through his mind were making every type of plan he could create to make her moan and beg him to give her the release she so obviously wanted him to give her.

"CLINT!" Natasha shouted in pleasure as she brought her right hand to said man's back, her nails digging into his muscles as he pleasured her whilst her left buried itself into his short, water matted sandy blonde hair. "_Please... I need to cum for you... Please..._" she begged in Russian, practically sobbing in need for her lover to put her out of her misery.

Clint smirked knowingly before suddenly curling his fingers inside her cunt, just over her G-spot, sending the red head over the edge, screaming her partner's name in pure ecstasy as she came hard for him. The archer smirked as he continued to lap up all of his rewards as she bucked against him. Once he was happy that he had cleaned her up completely, he slowly kissed his way back up her body until he reached her lips, kissing her softly but passionately.

"What did I do to deserve you Clint?" Natasha whispered when they slowly pulled away, smiling at her lover softly as he rested his forehead against hers.

Clint smiled at Natasha softly as he thought about how to answer his spy's question. "You came into my life," he whispered before wincing at the cheesiness of his statement, waiting for his partner to smack the back of his head.

"You are such a hopeless romantic, Barton," Natasha whispered with a soft smile before suddenly leaning up and kissing Clint softly before bringing her lips to his ear, smirking as she whispered in his ear, "I want you."

"Really...? You want me inside you...? Want me to stretch you open...? Fill you up...?" Clint whispered with a grin before gasping as Natasha reached down between them and grabbed his rock hard cock in her small pale hand, pumping him firmly.

"Yes... Master Clint... I want you inside me... I want you to stretch me open and fill me up with your long, thick cock," Natasha replied as Clint brushed his lips against hers while she positioned him at her entrance.

"I think we're both in agreement with that Nat," Clint whispered before pushing inside her, making the both of them moan loudly in pleasure as he filled her to the hilt, resting his forehead against hers, waiting patiently for her to stretch to accommodate his length.

"Fuck me Clint... I want you to fuck me senseless," Natasha whispered when she finally felt that she was ready enough for her lover to begin to move inside her. "I love taking you Master... I get so wet at the thoughts of taking you," she whispered into her partner's ear, making him growl possessively into her ear.

"Oh don't worry Natasha... You're gonna be barely able to move tomorrow because of how hard I'm gonna take you tonight," Clint warned as he began to thrust inside her, making Natasha scream in pleasure with each of his thrusts.

And he was beyond right with his warning.

_*** * * Later The Next Day * * ***_

Natasha sighed in relief as she entered her apartment, letting her limp become much more obvious from Clint's actions from the previous night - which she more than just enjoyed. The red head found her partner watching TV, relaxing on the couch as he watched replays of an NBA match from when he had been on the New Mexico detail. "Hey Clint," she greeted as she walked over to her archer, pressing her lips to his forehead, mentally noting how they were acting more and more like an ordinary couple every day since Clint arrived.

"Hey Nat... You might want to change out of those clothes... We're going out for dinner," Clint replied as he reached up with his left hand to rub her arm in a gentle manner, noting how the red head froze at his statement. "Relax... I know how much you hate dressing up fancy and that so we're doing something that is us... Not _Natalie Rushman_ and _Joseph Barton_ but just you and me... Nat and Clint," he added, making Natasha visibly relax in reply.

"Thank you," Natasha whispered as she leaned down and pressed her lips to Clint's softly. "But what are you not telling me...?" she whispered, fearing the worst.

"I...- I have something for you," Clint eventually stated as he stood up, forgetting all about the match on the TV, standing directly in front of the red head as he held out a small jewellery box for her. "Please don't hit me... But I saw this today when I was out for a run and i just..." he started but cut himself off when he couldn't find the right words.

Natasha gently took the box off her partner and slightly froze when she saw its contents; Clint's dog tags and a necklace with an arrow pendant. "Clint..." the red head started, trying and failing to fight the small smile forming on her face. "i don't know what to say," she whispered, finally looking up at her partner who looked lost in his own thoughts, fighting himself in his mind as he debated whether he should have given her the two items, not realising that Natasha was smiling at him.

"I know you don't like jewellery... Or the thought of belong to someone like property... But I thought that you'd just want something to...-" Clint rambled before Natasha cut him off by claiming his lips softly, smiling against his lips as he quickly shut up for her.

"Clint... Thank you..." Natasha whispered as she slowly pulled away, smiling at her lover softly as he watched her carefully. She smiled as she brushed her lips against his softly, her smile growing as Clint's face lit up in reply. "Will you put them on...?" she asked as she handed the archer the necklace and dog tags before slowly turning around and lifting her hair to allow the archer to put both of them around her neck.

Clint smiled softly as he pressed a soft kiss to Natasha's bare shoulder as she slowly let her hair back down before twisting in his arms, wrapping her own around his neck while he wrapped his around her waist protectively. "Thank you," she whispered before kissing him softly.

Clint nodded slightly before pulling away from her lips. "Come on... You need to get changed into something that doesn't make you look like Stark's PA and more like Nat... And we are going to that diner I spotted today," the archer whispered, making Natasha smirk at him knowingly.

"I love how you know me so well Clint," Natasha whispered as she pecked his lips softly before pulling out of his embrace to go to get changed as he had instructed.

"I wish it was easy for me to tell you that I love you," Clint whispered to himself as he watched his lover enter the bedroom, not knowing that very similar thoughts were running through the ex-Russian's mind.

**So, what was this chapter like? I need feedback to see was it good enough or not... And I can't do that without reviews or PMs telling me that... So please tell me if it was worth it :) Lots of love for anyone who enjoyed it and reviewed :)**


End file.
